vamos bailar!
by reneev
Summary: ULTIMO CAP ON- yaoi- sasodei- ñ foi betado-Um dia tudo chega ao fim,até mesmo o amor.mas esses jovens tem muito a fazer,depois de conflitos para descobrir o que é o amor,finalmente encontram a resposta e lutaram até o fim para tornar realidade!
1. prologoa cidade dos amores

Bom como vocês sabem Naruto não me pertence ele pertence aquele cara sabe aquele cara?então é ele(não,não é o tiozinho da padaria nem nenhum tiozinho)

Bom vocês conhecem todo o blábláblá né?

Bom antes de começarem a ler, as advertências

1-essa fic contem yaoi(não sabe o que é isso?não vai ser eu que vai te explicar)

2-é universo alternativo

3-essa é minha primeira fic então não me matem

4-todo o local que for citado eu inventei

-oi fala

"oi" pensamento

(oi) explicação ou comentário inutiu da autora

Agora ao que interessa a historia:

Vamos bailar

Capitulo um: prólogo-a cidade dos amores

Umalina era uma cidade muito bonita,que ao mesmo tempo que moderna continha seus costumes europeus por mais que ficasse no Japão,Umalina é uma cidade que para muitos significa um novo mundo,uma nova descoberta, é a cidade mais procurada pelos turistas e recém casados,alem de ter as melhores universidade da região e com as melhores condições de pagamento,não só as universidades,mas tudo lá era bonito,conservado,os objetos baratos,não tinha favelas ou seja uma cidade perfeita, mas, o que era de mais interessante lá era algo que parecia dar vida aquele local,era algo que todos conheciam mas ninguém citava,era como,somente nas noites existe e de dia sumisse, era o local para apaixonados,onde a maioria dos casais se conheciam ou o amor desabrochava,mas esse lugar não estava nas listas de turismo, era um lugar,que parecia que seu coração te levava,não tinha rua,nem número,era um salão, mas o que ocorria lá pra ser tão desejado?O Tango,sim,essa dança que nos envolve e nos deixa pensativos,apaixonados, esse salão,era o salão que somente os apaixonados entra-vão.Essa cidade parecia perfeita,mas,ouve muitas tragédia,casamentos arruinados,vidas destruídas,ciúmes incontrolável que levou ou ao assassinato ou ao suicídio.Mas ninguém lembrava desses ocorridos,a única coisa que importava era descobrir o Tango.

Em uma cidade qualquer em um apartamento qualquer 

Toc toc(som de batida de porta XD que tosco)

Porta abre

-entre,já to acabando(quem dizia isso era um loiro de olhos azuis,tinha feições de uma menina,mas seu corpo provava o oposto esse era Deidara)

-quer ajuda?(este,era um ruivo de olhos castanhos,baixa estatura e seu rosto infantil que chegava a ser comparado a uma criança,este era Sasori)

- hum?não obrigado,só falta uma mala daí já podemos ir

-certo

-sente-se se quiser

-certo

"é só isso isso q sabe falar"(pensava Deidara)

Deidara e Sasori eram grandes amigos que estavam saindo de sua cidade natal para irem para Umalina para poderem cursar suas faculdades,Sasori pretendia fazer fora do pais mas,por insistência de Deidara concordou em cursar no país com ele,os dois pretendiam fazer artes pra diferenciar,pois,Sasori era formado em historia e publicidade.

Deidara em biologia terrestre.Mas eles não tinham conhecimento das" lendas do amor" q eram ditas naquela cidade.

Deidara era apaixonado por Sasori dês que se encontraram,mas nunca tivera coragem de admitir ou de se declarar,pois tinha medo de perder sua amizade que demorou muito a ter, não iria jogar pros ares; por um sentimento que poderia ou não, ser correspondido.

Alguns minuto depois

-vamos

-você demorou

-não tava achando minha escova

-você sabe que eu odeio esperar

-há,vai se danar un,eu não demorei tanto assim,vamos logo já fiquei irritado!

-você se irrita muito facilmente

- SE ME IRRITO OU NÃO, NÃO É DA SUA CONTA(falava aos berros)

-não precisa gritar(e ele com sua voz na eterna calma,não se deixava abalar por mais um ataque de crises de Deidara,já estava acostumo com sua infantilidade)

-HÁ ! vamos logo

-então vamos.

Pegaram suas coisas e saíram em direção ao estacionamento,Sasori ligou seu carro e saíram em direção a nova cidade,aquela que a partir dali se chamaria de casa.

**Continua...**

agradeço a kitty por se oferecer a ser minha Beta e também de fazer propaganda dela,leiam as fics dela vocês não iram se arrepender também leiam da Suzana ela também é uma ótima escrito e viro minha amiga virtual e ta me dando mó apoio,agradeço as duas(se alguém quiser encontrar elas,elas estão nos meus favoritos)acho que é isso,chega de propaganda.Eu sei que ta muito ruim e curto prometo melhorar,é que sabe,é minha primeira fic,então to sem criatividade,não sou muito boa pra escreve sabe né...bom esse capitulo ficou curto porque isso é só um prólogo,já no seguinte capitulo vocês verão ele maior(não prometo nada)

Bom quem gosto, fico super contente quem não gosto não posso converter a opinião de ninguém mas posso fazer um capitulo melhor

Por isso se vocês querem me ajudar me mandem um recado dizendo se gostaram,se não,me darem idéias e essas coisas.bom é isso,e não se esqueçam quando saírem por favor certifiquem-se de desligar o celular e de quando saírem deixarem uma reviewn.agora um minuto para nossos patrocinadores:

"Vocês querem mais sabor na vida de vocês?

Então não deixem de provar akatichupe, ele vai dar mais sabor nos seus alimentos

Sabe aquele cachorro-quente sem graça?então,até ele pode se tornar o mais saboroso com o...AKATICHUPE.não deixem de provar 

Já a venda somente nos melhores mercados do Brasil.procure por akatichupe agora no mercado mais próximo de você!"

Fim dos comerciais

É isso ai espero que tenham gostado bjs


	2. aquilo que nos completa

Eu voltei (platéia jogando tomates)

Nossa ñ sabia que vocês me amavam tanto assim XD

Bom te qualquer forma estou aqui para trazer mais um capitulo desta vez ta maior(ta um pouquinho maior)bom eu to mais aqui pra enche lingüiça ou seja

-Pessoinha da platéia -vai logo sua p(segurança levando ela embora)

Continuando... 8D(to tão feliz)para o próximo capitulo eu contratei uns assistentes sabe pra eu não ficar sozinha XD(eu já sou) mas vocês só saberão quem é no próximo capitulo enquanto isso as advertências

1-Naruto nem cia me pertencem somente o povinho que vocês não conhecem como a Amy

2-essa fic contem yaoi

3-eu escrevo essa fic sem nada em troca, significa q eu escrevo apenas por prazer (sim eu estou mudando XD)

4-eu sei q vocês me odeiam e querem me matar por escrever tanta bo numa única fic

-oi fala

"oi" pensamento

(oi) explicação ou comentário inutiu da autora

Bom é isso,agora sem mais delongas ao capitulo

Capitulo 2-aquilo que nos completa

Em uma casa de Umalina,podia se ouvir uma voz muito bonita e vários animais se aproximando dela(isso ta parecendo Branca de neve)era uma casa luxuosa,logo podia-se ver que quem morava nela eram ricos,e também essa casa era muito visitada,pois,quem morava lá era uma sacerdotisa pela qual era encarregada de fazer a leitura da sorte do seu povo, era consagrada como uma princesa,uma bela princesa,alem de ser a sacerdotisa era muito visitada pois tinha uma doença incurável e que em pouco tempo poderia morrer,era jovem,bonita,rica,doce,gentil,cantava,tocava,dançava definitivamente uma menina perfeita,mas mesmo assim se sentia triste,pois,sua mãe morreu muito jovem,também usando seus poderes espirituais,não que esses poderes fossem uma maldição,mas ela e sua mãe eram muitos frágeis,logo,quando gastavam muita energia ficavam doente,era uma coisa triste mas mesmo assim,sua mãe nunca desistiu logo ela também não deveria desistir era isso que ela achava,ser forte,fazer algo na sua vida pela qual tivesse reconhecimento e dar um sentido em sua existência, e era isso que fazia ela ter forças para levantar todos os dias e acreditar que um dia ela fará a diferença,mas na concepção dela,ela não passava de um ninguém, mas sua família,os moradores a incentivava tanto,apoiava e demonstravam tanto carinho não só por ela mas pra todos os demais,a fazia ser forte e acreditar que poderá fazer algo por aqueles que a amam tanto,podia ser uma ilusão saber que vai morrer e ainda assim acreditar que vai poder fazer algo de útil,se fosse uma pessoal qualquer, simplesmente ficaria deitada na cama esperando a morte vir,mas ela queria mais,ela queria viver cada segundo,mesmo que isso fizesse sua vida diminuir ela queria ser livre,como o céu e as águas do rio ela queria ser ela mesma ela queria ser feliz,fazer aquilo que seu coração mandava,claro que sua família lhe dava sermões e ficavam preocupados,mas ao mesmo tempo ficavam contentes de saber que ela estava aproveitando o curto tempo de vida que ela tinha, era isso que a fazia ser forte,era sua esperança sua liberdade como o céu,pois ela não tinha limites,ela só fazia aquilo que achava necessário,mesmo se ela encurtasse sua vida,mas neste tempo ela aproveitou e aprendeu coisas novas que poderia ensinar mais tarde para todos já era o suficiente para morrer feliz.

-Princesa Amy(chamava uma empregada que despertara a princesa de seus sonhos)

-ham?(parecia ter sido acordada de um sonho pela qual nunca gortaria de acordar)

-você está bem senhorita?

-claro!por que a pergunta?

-te chamei varias vezes mas a senhorita não respondia,achei que algo lhe aconteceu por isso estou aqui!

-desculpe lhe preocupar,eu só estava pensando um pouco

-se não for muita ousadia, posso lhe perguntar o que a senhorita pensava tanto aponto de não me ouvir?

-sabe que pode saber!;simplesmente eu só estava pensando que... em algum lugar eu me sinto incompleta,me sinto que algo estivesse faltando, e estava refletindo do que poderia ser e ... eu... não acho razoes para essa falta,eu tenho tudo que qualquer um poderia querer,uma família quem me ama,amigos,dinheiro não que isso fosse importante pra mim mas ele me ajuda a ajudar os outros..vivo em um lugar belo,cercada de coisas belas,só que eu não acho nada que poderia me completar...

-sabe princesa,uma coisa que eu aprendi com sua mãe foi que,na vida,nós somos apenas um ser e as vezes mesmo não querendo ou inconseqüentemente precisamos de outro ser pra nos completar...

-esta falando de um amor?

-pode até ser minha princesa,mas o que estou tentando lhe dizer é que somos um ser vivo,com sentimentos e somos representados por um elemento...as vezes precisamos de um outro elemento pra nos completar seja um amor ou um amigo,este será o elemento que você só encontrara na pessoa certa,pois existem muitas pessoas e poucos elementos,isso quer dizer que cada um é diferente,por isso é tão difícil achar aquilo que nos completa pois o quebra-cabeça da vida é muito complicado nunca a fim,as vezes não entendemos e na maioria das vezes não achamos as peças certas para encaixar

-então está dizendo que eu devo procurar aquele que me completa, o elemento que me completa?

-sim.Mas lembre-se,este elemento nunca é igual ao seu,por mais que sejam representados pelo mesmo elemento vocês são diferente,pois,se todos fossem iguais logo não existiria razão para procurar por algo que já conhecemos,logo cairíamos completos.

-e que elemento eu posso representar?

-você?não sei,você é difícil e ao mesmo tempo fácil de decifrar,você ao mesmo tempo que é livre como o ar,você tem uma meta um lugar desconhecido que tem que passar para poder encontrar seu elemento assim como a água

-e que elementos completam estes elementos?

-como eu disse antes,podem ser iguais ou diferentes do seu,mas do jeito que você é,o único elemento que se encaixaria com você seria a terra ou a grama!

-por que estes elementos?

-simples,pois a terra representa paciência,algo que vão ter que ter para te agüentar, e a inteligência,pois esta toma as decisões mais difíceis por mais que paresem fácies é a terra que tem que se conscientizar que as coisas tem limites por isso a terra acompanha muito bem a água e o ar pois a terra dá um limite a esses elementos

-e a grama serve para...?

- a grama se refere como confiança e guardiã,confiança pois ela te transmite muita confiança e um sentimento que por mais que se esforce sozinho jamais alcançara,é esse sentimento que nos faz mudar completamente de opinião que nos faz pensar duas vezes antes de jogar tudo pros ares e esperar que não perca a confiança da pessoa pela qual você esta fazendo tal decisão,por isso,por mais que ela represente confiança,confiança é uma só,se perdeu ela jamais reconquistara, e por mais que tente jamais voltará a ser a mesma confiança de sempre.e guardiã,pois vai ser ela que vai guardar seus sonhos,suas alegrias vai ser ela que vai te proteger quando precisar de ajuda.

-então significa que cada pessoa demonstra esses sentimentos de uma forma diferente que isso é que nos faz diferentes?

-sim ,é esses sentimentos que nos faz diferentes,alguns tem mais de um, menos de outro,por isso é tão difícil achar a peça desse quebra-cabeça,pois,por mais que pareça que é aquela pessoa,não é,é outra.

-entendo,e o fogo o que significa?

-o fogo?

-sim o fogo

-por que quer saber sobre o fogo?

-e se o elemento que me completa for o fogo?por isso quero saber sobre ele.

-o fogo,nunca será aquilo que lhe completa

-e como você sabe que não?

-eu sei só de olhar pra você,o fogo é para aqueles que tem fogo no rabo

-fala serio, o que significa o fogo?

-o sentimento que o fogo transmite é um sentimento que ao mesmo tempo que é igual ao seu é completamente diferente,é um sentimento confuso e que você não vai ter a chance de conhecer,pois,nem mesmo os mais sábios e antigos sábios,entendem o sentimento do fogo e principalmente você,que não vivera muito tempo pra conhecer a fundo esse sentimento e caso o conviva com ele,sofrera muito

-e que sentimento tão confuso é esse?

-Esse sentimento...(disse ela se levantando)é o A-M-O-R

-amor?

-sim,um sentimento que é muito confuso

-mas você não disse que cada elemento possui pelo menos dois significados para dar diferença de uma pessoa para outra?então qual é o outro sentimento que define o fogo?

-já esta tarde é melhor ir dormir

-por favor

(já de costas e indo embora) 

-este outro sentimento,você vai ter que descobrir sozinha 

-e se eu não conseguir?

-sua mãe consegui decifrar todos, porque você não conseguiria decifrar apenas um!(sim isso é uma afirmação)

-...

-se você descobrir pelo menos o outro sentimento não precisa saber sua definição,eu lhe conto sobre os outros elementos!

-sério?

-claro, mas agora,vá jantar,tome um banho,escove os dentes e vá dormir

-certo,obrigada por tudo

-não há nada o que agradecer minha princesa

-mas é claro que há,você sempre me ensina diversas coisas,me mostra o caminho correto que devo seguir,você sempre cuidou de mim e alem do mais você me trata como...como

-uma filha?

-é,uma filha

-deve ser porque eu fui a única que sua mãe confiou em cuidar de você

-...

-não faço isso por orgulho, faço isso porque realmente você merece meu carinho

-...

-você é a única pela qual eu daria minha vida

-...)desta vez ela olhava-a espantada nunca imaginaria que alguém fosse dar sua vida pela dela

-sabe, foi assim que me encantei por você,seu jeito gentil de agir e essa sua forma de me olhar como se fosse supressa o jeito pela qual eu lhe digo que daria minha vida pela sua

-porque diz isso,se vou morrer logo,significa que desperdiçaria sua vida

-nunca,jamais,diga que será um desperdício quando alguém oferece a vida do individuo no seu lugar,não quer dizer que foi um desperdiço quer dizer que aquela pessoa se importa com você,e tudo que faz é para seu bem e sua felicidade

-as vezes eu acho que você deveria ser a sacerdotisa, não eu! 

-tudo que eu digo eu aprendi com sua mãe,ou seja tudo que te ensino é como se sua mãe lhe tivesse ensinado,daqui alguns anos vai ser você que vai ensinar a tantas pessoas tudo que sua mãe te ensinou e aquilo que aprendeu

-você acha que aprenderei tantas coisas como minha mãe aprendeu?

-você é inteligente como ela,não é difícil pensar em algo e fazer uma dedução,a única coisa que preciosa é de sua inspiração!

-inspiração?

-sim,ou como desejar o seu complemento,quando você acha-lo,vai ver como as coisas vão se tornar mais fácil,apesar das dificuldades mas lembre-se, você tem que lutar,se enquadrar,ser forte e ir atrás da peça que falta para o seu quebra-cabeça.

-acha que vai demorar para achar esse meu complemento?

-se continuarmos falando aqui sem parar,não duvido muito que demore,mas se você procurar mundo afora,talvez essa pessoa também esteja atrás de você!

-você acha?

-talvez sim talvez não,mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, se a senhorita não se aprontar pra dormir você não terá forças para ir a busca

-certo,certo já estou indo

-então,boa noite

-boa noite,nosso trato continua de pé né?

-mas é claro que sim,com licença

-até amanhã

-até

(A mulher sai do quarto)

-a pessoa que me completa pode estar me procurando também não é?então,vou ser forte e continuar a batalhar pelo meu novo objetivo antes de morrer

(ela pega um retrato,vai ate a janela,observa a lua)

-eu tenho que a cada dia almejar um objetivo mais e mais difícil de se idealizar para que eu me torno forte e realmente feliz não é mesmo mãe?foi você que me disse isso!

(abraça o retrato e começa a chorar)

-sinto muito sua falta,mas eu serei forte e farei com que meu viver nesse lugar tenha algum sentido,depois disso poderei me juntar a você,não é mesmo mamãe?

**Continua...**

E que feliz,mais um capitulo eu sei que ta curto,mas pelo menos ta maior que o outro,então o que acharão?legal,chato,triste,confuso?eu quero a opinião de vocês pois assim vocês vão fazer uma autora baka muito feliz XD(tava com saudades de fazer XD)

Então eu to com pregissa de escrever mais então vou fazer algumas explicações:

-sacertodiza é uma mulher que faz leitura da sorte(não é videte),tem comunicação com espíritos para protegerem o pais e também é aquela que faz algo parecido com beza as pessoas,esto é em algum pais que eu não lembro,mas na igreja católica ou sei la a igreja que tem sacertotiza a função é outra mas é bem proimas

-a trato que elas fizeram era o do fogo,se a menina descobrisse o outro significado para o fogo,a mulher iria contar o significado dos outros elementos

Bom acho que é isso,e vocês não esquesão de deixar uma reviewn,podem deixar oque vocês acham que é o outo significado,eu não coloquei o sasori nem o deidara nesse capitulo poeque achei melho esplicar esta parte que vai ser muito importante para o entendimento dos próximos capítulos,bom acho que é só.bjs 

Há quase me esqueso dos comerciais

"se você ler isso não vai conceguir parar,você vai realmente se sentir no paraíso

Icha icha paradice,realmente você não vai querer saber de outra coisa,há não ser em virar a pagina seguinte e descobrir o que vai acontecer,só não pode deixar de botar em pratica tudo que aprenderam pois se não o livro sozinho não faz milagre,mas se você ler vai se sentir realmente em um P-A-R-A-Í-S-O 

Já em venda nas melhores livrarias do BRASIL!" 


	3. por tudo aquilo que acreditamos

Oi, eu voltei e fiquei tão contente pelas minhas primeiras reviews,na verdade pelos conselhos e vou tentar melhorar e como disse antes eu contratei dois assistentes para me ajudar nessa difícil misão de dar as advertências e ai estão eles: Sai e Sasori q

Oi, eu voltei doente,to com sinusite mas nem por isso to deixando de posta e fiquei tão contente pelas minhas primeiras _reviews_,na verdade pelos conselhos e vou tentar melhorar e como disse antes eu contratei dois assistentes para me ajudar nessa difícil misão de dar as advertências e ai estão eles: Sai e Sasori que alegria os dois começa com "S".

Sai:então é isso estamos nessa fic patética que nem ganha audiência

"eu me deprimindo no cantinho da sala com a aura roxa depressiva"

Sasori:acho que pegou pesado Sai,olha o estado da menina!

Sai:pensei que você fosse um vilão rank S.

Viu rank S também começa com S tudo a ver

Sasori:ta bom ela tava bem melhor de depressão

O que foi que você disse?

Sasori:nadinha nadinha

Sai:acho melhor começar a historia antes que alguém se encha e vai ler outra coisa que preste

Então vai lá começa a dar as advertência

Sai:essa fic contem Yaoi

Sasori:pro meu azar

Cala boca,yaoi é muito tuti e sasodei é super

Sai:continuando... essa fic não foi betada ou seja perdoem os erros;

E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos

Sasori:você quase se esquece que Naruto nem cia muito menos nós pertencemos a essa louca

Sai:ainda bem!

Chega estão de castigo,pro canto da sala

Isso agora de depressão...bons garotos

Desculpes as interrupções agora o que interessa a Historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Por tudo aquilo que acredito**

Nossas vidas são repletas de supressas e de sonhos.O que seria de nós sem nossos sonhos? Nossos sonhos são um portal para aquilo que acreditamos ou sentimos,sem precisarmos ser julgados. As vezes um sonho pode ser uma lembrança perdida ou até mesmo uma visão do futuro,cada um de nos nascemos com um propósito,por isso temos sonhos diferentes.Pois somos seres diferentes,por mais que sejamos gêmeos somos diferentes de diversas maneiras.

Na maioria das vezes acreditamos que esses sonhos não vão influenciar tanto em nossas vidas,mas isso só depende de você.Influenciar ou não,é uma decisão que temos que tomar por conta própria algo que apenas nos decidimos para as nossas vidas,mais ninguém tem o poder ou a capacidade de mandar em seus sentimentos ou em seus sonhos.

Devemos ser crentes quanto o que acreditamos,pois o que acreditamos,nada mais é do que um pedaço do nós somos.temos nossos destinos traçados mas só depende de cada um escolher seu destino,sempre temos mais de uma opção,nos mesmos escolhemos o caminho a que tomar.

Se irmos para a direita,mais tarde teremos que decidir se vamos continuar pela direita,ir para esquerda ou descobrir o que a pela frente,mas voltar atrás,nunca.Nossos caminhos já foram traçados,o tempo passa disso todos sabem.Mas acreditar realmente naquilo que quer é algo que apenas nos temos a capacidade de fazer,somos seres racionais que pensam,sentem e sonham.Mas somos diferentes,na questão de: decidirmos quem queremos ser!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-danna, vamos parar em algum lugar pra passar a noite,já ta ficando tarde!

-Deidara estamos no meio do nada,em uma estrada que se pararmos poderemos ser assaltados como se nos nem estivéssemos aqui!

-mas danna ficar dirigindo sem parar pode te fazer mal!

-quanto mais rápido formos e sem interrupções chegaremos mais rápido e mais cedo,daí poderemos dormir como devido e conhecer a cidade.Ou prefere chegar de noite,cair duro na cama,para no outro dia ir comprar os livros para ir á universidade de tarde?

-eu não quero isso!mas também não quero que você fique cansado e não tenha disposição para fazer nada depois!

-não precisa se preocupar.Eu to bem!

-mas danna

-Deidara se isso lhe fazer melhor quando chegarmos na próxima cidade,comemos e descansamos um pouco e depois caímos na estrada.Pode ser?

-se eu dizer que não,você vai dirigir sem parar não é?

-é você que quer que eu pare

-certo,na próxima cidade agente para

-então fica quietinho ta!?

-fica muito longe a cidade mais próxima?

-daqui alguns Km chegamos!

-tá então liga o radio

-música serve pra distrair o motorista

-deixa de ser chato danna

-quer morrer por causa de um descuidado?

-aff,você em.Seria melhor se você fosse pro interior!

-queria que eu estive no interior Deidara?

-seria bem melhor do que estar ouvindo seus sermãos

-foi você que me pediu para vir estudar com você

-me arrependo drasticamente

-é isso mesmo que acha Deidara?se arrepende tanto assim?

-responda de uma vez!!-dizia já perdendo a calma- vamos,responda

-vou dormir

-então é assim eça uma discussão e depois sai de fininho como se nada acontece ou seu redor.Veja sua idade Deidara!você se comporta feito uma criança,você está indo para uma universidade não para o jardim de infância

-desculpe-falava baixo e encolhido no banco do carro-me desculpe por te trazer tantos problemas

-você hem,parece que gosta de levar bronca

-eu só sou fiel ao que eu acredito

-disse alguma coisa?eu não ouvi nada!

-EU DISSE QUE EU SOU FIEL AO QUE EU ACREDITO

-e o que você acredita?

-acredito que se tenho um amigo eu devo preveni-lo de cometer os mesmos erros que já cometi!!

-que erros Deidara?

-erros que eu não quero que você cometa.E agora chega desse assunto já me enchi!

-você deve ser fiel a idéia de ser sempre uma criança!-disse mais para si do que para o outro -já estamos chegando

-ainda bem.Nem se agüentaria ficar mais um segundo perto de você

-é isso que você realmente quer Deidara?que eu vá embora?

-vamos logo eu to com fome

-só me responda.Dai poderemos ir aonde você quiser

-e se for o que você vai fazer?

-realizar seu desejo,ir embora e nunca mais voltar

-não é isso que eu quero

-então o que você quer

-eu quero que MEU amigo e eu cursamos a mesma universidade,nos divertimos nessa nova cidade e que você possa acreditar e contar comigo pra tudo!

-isso eu sei que vai acontecer e eu já acredito e confio cegamente em você

-...-não conseguia dizer nada de tanta supressa,sua garganta fazia força mais nada saia,seu coração queria sair pela boca queria dar pulos de alegra mais não podia.Não podia deixar que seus sentimentos fossem demonstrados com tanta facilidade -co...como?

-vamos logo,já to ficando cansado

-danna ... você gosta de mim?

-mais que pergunta idiota é essa?é claro que eu gosto de você!somos amigos não somos?

-é somos-falava com um ar triste -somos bons amigos

Sasori pegava as coisas para poder pagar um jantar e uma pousada para passarem a noite enquanto Deidara já estava na porta do hotel

-aquilo que acreditamos não é?mas o que esse cabeça oca acredita afinal?

-VAMOS LOGO DANNA.DAQUI A POUCO FICA DE MANHÃ E AGENTE NÃO DESCANSOU NADA!!

-JÁ VOU

E assim se foi mais um dia,um dia de reflexão,brigas,alegrias e é claro

Saber realmente o que cada um acredita de verdade:poderia ser num sonho;ou talvez numa conversa;um livro;ou quem sabe no coração!

**CONTINUA...**

E então o que acharão?deixem uma review e façam uma autora baka feliz

E então é isso agradeço do fundo do coração aqueles que deixaram reviews ou lerem e gostaram,então é isso beijos

Sai:beijos e até o próximo capitulo

Sasori:nos vemos em breve,beijos

Eu não tinha botado vocês de castigo?

Sai e sasori:bem...sabe com é né...?

Tudo bem,só porque termino a fic

Sai e sasori:viva

Mas vocês ainda vão ficar de castigo

"aura roxa e depressiva se formando num canto qualquer da sala"

Bom então é isso espero que tenhão gostado de mais esse capitulo e só pra recapitula isso não foi betado então perdoe os erros.beijos

E sem propagandas não to tendo financiamento por conta de outras empresas então sem propaganda

Sai:isso ta mais é cheirando preguiça

CALA A BOCA E VOLTA PRO CANTO DA DEPRESSÃO... EI EU NÃO DEIXEI FAZER COGUMELOS!!...EI DEIXEM UM PRA MIM!!...

Sasori: e assim acaba mais um capitulo dessa historia,nos vemos no próximo capitulo beijos


	4. sol e lua tão diferentes e tão iguais

Bom voltei e meus assistentes continuam de castigo por esse motivo eles não apareceram nesse capitulo,bom eu to meio sem idéia ultimamente e como não ando recebendo reviws

Bom voltei e meus assistentes continuam de castigo por esse motivo eles não apareceram nesse capitulo,bom eu to meio sem idéia ultimamente e como não ando recebendo reviws... eu ando meio sem inspiração e forças pra continuar por isso se vc for uma alma caridosa,lembre dessa baka sem propósito algum na vida que escreve isso pensando no entretenimento de vocês.ou seja me apóiem nessa luta difícil.Bom como vocês sabem não tenho beta,essa fic não foi betada é yaoi e Naruto não me pertence entre outras coisas que eu to cansada de ficar repetindo.

E esse capitulo vai ser mais narração só no final vai ter fala por isso ele vai ficar pequeno e também pelo motivo que eu citei acima.

Agora a fic

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lua e Sol-tão diferentes e tão iguais**

Na casa rica

A lua

No apartamento provisório

O sol

Ambientes tão diferentes

Mas tão iguais

Pessoas diferentes

Pessoas iguais

Como a

Lua e o

Sol

Viajar as vezes é bom

Mas pode ser cansativo

Para uns viajar significa

Conhecer

Para outras

Riscos

É tão difícil admitir mas as vezes sabemos da verdade

Como o Sol e a lua

Tão diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais

Pelos cientista são completamente diferentes talvez para alguns também;

Quais as semelhanças?

Só você pode dizer!

Para uns que olham a lua antes de dormir

E para outros olham para o sol antes se sair

Tão diferentes

Os sentidos que cada um faz

Mas uma hora um olhara para a lua e ir dormir

Outro pode olhar para o sol e ficar em casa,mas com a cabeça em outro lugar

Saber que um sempre verá o outro

Ou como o sol e a lua

Saber que existe

Mas nunca se virão

Talvez fosse obra do destino que se encontrassem

Ou por obra do destino não!

Pessoas diferentes

São pessoas diferentes

Mas isso não significa que não precisamos delas

São elas que nos completa

São elas que nos faz ser diferente

A diferença faz com que

Se completem

E se completando

Poderão ser sempre a lua e o sol

Mesmo não se conhecendo sabem que existem

Alguém que nos fará ver nossa outra face

Que seja a lua

Ou o sol

Pois...

Mesmo diferentes

São tão iguais

Amy:algum dia

Sasori:serei diferente

Amy:assim como a lua

Sasori:assim como o sol

Amy:tão diferentes

Sasori:e ao mesmo tempo

Os dois juntos:tão iguais

Se completaram,como os elementos

Como os corações

Pelo que acreditam

Pelo que são

Pela diferença

Pela igualdade

Serram eles mesmos

Como

A lua e o sol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E assim acaba mais um capitulo lembrando que na hora do dialogo eles estavam em lugares diferente,o Sasori vendo o sol e a Amy vendo a lua,e tudo que eu escrevi tem relação com eles e com seus destinos e também o que vocês viram nos outros capítulos ta pequena e talvez complicada mas pra quem presto atenção e interpreta verá e talvez compreenda o que eu quis dizer com o sole a lua serem tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais e é isso deixem reviws e fação propaganda to zoando só precisa deixar reviws então bjs até o próximo capitulo.


	5. perdidos

Bom voltei

Bom voltei

Sasori:já?

Sai:mas você não tinha postado um capitulo ontem?

Sim mas sabem eu recebi mais uma Review e eu fiquei tão contente e também porque tavão me cobrando um novo capitulo fiquei inspirada a escreve!

Sasori:seja como for

Sai:dês que você escreva algo de útil dessa vez

Mas é claro que eu não vou escrever algo de útil como deu pra perceber eu não regulo muito bem e nem as minhas fics então é isso as advertências

Sai:essa fic contem yaoi

Sasori:mas por enquanto não

Sai:Naruto nem cia pertence a ela

Sasori:mas a fic sim

Sai:ela não ganha nada escrevendo isso

Sasori:e mesmo se ganhasse iria a falência

Sai:e isso não foi betado

Sasori:e nunca será

Sai:é universo alternativo

Sasori:e não esqueçam de deixar uma Review

Agora a historia

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perdidos

Noites frias,barulho de motor,asfalto.Era isso que dois jovens viam mais nada.Nem uma casa,prédio ou pessoas parecia até uma cidade deserta.

Mas por que?aquela cidade não era conhecida por ser tão movimentada?então por que não avia ninguém indo pra lá ou alma casa ou estabelecimento no caminho?estavam no inicio do ano era comum vários estudantes estarem indo para aquela cidade ir estudar,alem dos turistas para verem as variedades daquela cidade,estavam de férias seria comum ver o lugar cheio de carros ou pessoas.

Mas não só nas estradas mostrava-se um desconforto,até mesmo sentados podemos nos perder,até dormindo!

A circulação de pessoas andava diminuindo.Não sabia o motivo só se sentia...perdida

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Deidara veja no mapa aonde estamos agora!

-por que danna?estamos perdidos?

-Não sei,agente dirigiu bastante dês que agente acordou.E ainda não achamos nem sequer um posto de gasolina!

-mas deve ter uma cidade aqui perto não é mesmo?

-Deidara,estamos no período de férias.Onde o turismo é muito grande,e aqui é uma cidade turística,agente deveria no mínimo ver uma pessoa ou um carro...Mas não vimos ninguém dês que saímos do hotel que estamos!

-realmente,não tinha nenhum hospede alem de nós e ainda por cima,nem empregados tinha direito!

-por isso estou achando que pegamos um caminho diferente

-Seu GPS ta funcionando?

-está!

Deidara liga o aparelho e digita o local desejado

GPS:este local está fora de alcance

Deidara:como fora de alcance já deveríamos pelo menos estar próximos!(bufava de raiva)

Sasori:Tem certeza que digitou o local correto

Deidara: vou tentar de novo

Deidara:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasori:o que aconteceu(olhava para o amigo assustado por causa do grito)

-não,não NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

-o que não?

-essa p caiu

-como assim caiu?ainda ta fixa

-TO DIZENDO QUE PIFO,MORREU,NÂO TA FUNCIONANDO

-ta não precisa gritar,tem um mapa no banco de trás.Pega lá

-ta bom!

-achou?

-achei

- e ai,consegue localizar onde estamos?

-Danna...(falava muito baixo)

-que foi?

-fala homi, você ta me deixando nervoso

-Deidara, para de fazer mistério

-FALA DE UMA VEZ!!

-por que?...

-por que.O que?

-por que tem um mapa de New York no seu carro?(já falava com lagrima prontas a escorrer.Sua voz içava falha,temia ouvir uma resposta)

-Deidara...

-POR QUE DANNA,POR QUE? VOCÊ NÃO QUER MAIS FICAR AQUI COMIGO?

-não chore!

-COMO NÃO CHORAR!ME DIZ COMO!MEU MELHOR AMIGO DIZ QUE VAI FICAR COMIGO,MAS NA VERDADE JÁ TA PLANEJANDO IR PRA OUTRO LUGAR!

-Deidara acalme-se

-ME ACALMAR?ME ACALMAR? ME RESPONDA. QUANDO PRETENDIA ME LARGAR?

-Deidara eu nunca...(mas foi interrompido por um certo loiro)

-POR QUE IA FAZER ISSO COMIGO?eu juro.eu juro eu fasso qualquer coisa pra poder ficar do seu lado.Só não me abandone!

-...(olhava o assustado,não entendia o porque daquele comportamento.Por que se importava com ele?por que queria estar com ele?eram amigos,mas... porque o loiro o escolheu?ele nunca foi o mais carinhoso ou o melhor dos amigos,então porque insistia em ficar com ele?)

-NÃO ME ABANDONE DANNA(falava aos soluços já segurando o ruivo)não me abandone...(shif shif- som de choro-)

Sasori o envolve em um abraço caloroso demonstrando proteção e confiança

-danna...?

-eu nunca vou te abandonar,nunca vou te deixar e esse mapa eu esqueci de tira-lo,eu o comprei antes mesmo de você me pedir pra estudar com você

-dan...(não consegui terminar)

-shiii... eu ainda não terminei!Eu só queria te levar pra lá,comigo,nas férias

-danna!(e aprofundou ainda mais aquele abraço gostava daquela sensação de conforto.Sentia-se protegido,queria beija-lo.Mas não iria fazer aquilo.Não iria desperdiçar um dos poucos contatos que tem com seu Danna)

-vamos continuar o caminho, com certeza mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraremos alguém ou alguma coisa.

-então vamos logo

-você é quem manda

-e se estivermos perdidos?

-se estivermos perdidos?vamos rezar pra ter dinheiro e uma loja e também olharemos as estrelas e aproveitaremos o tempo

-esta falando serio?

- e por que não?se estivermos perdidos temos que aproveitar o tempo e curtir o momento e não ficar se desesperando

-não estou te reconhecendo!

-pois vá se acostumando.Pois de agora em diante vou tentar ser melhor do que eu já fui

-mas...por que?

-a algo que eu quero proteger e também algo que eu mesmo quero fazer!...talvez seja por isso que eu...

-que você?

-sinto uma vontade irresistível de liberdade!um momento para ser quem eu sempre quis ser!sem nenhuma regra,objeção ou criticas!

-e pretende alcançar essa liberdade nessa nova cidade?

-quem sabe!talvez sim.talvez não!

- então se esforce-se

-me esforçar pra que?

-para mudar!

-eu já estou mudando(disse mais pra si do que para o outro)

-disse algo?

-VEJA!

-o que?

- uma cidade!

-nossa!nem tinha percebido

-e é ela!

-Ela quem?

-Umalina eu idiota!

-ta brincando né?!

-veja você mesmo!

-CONCEGUIMOS URU

-NÃO GRITA

-ENTÃO TAMBEM NÃO GRITE

-QUER SE SENTAR.VÃO PENSAR QUE AGENTE É LOUCO!

-QUE PENSEM

-ENTÃO

-ENTÃO O QUE?

- A NOSSA NOVA VIDA HURU

-HURU

-VAMOS NESSA

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Senhorita Amy?

-sim?

-a senhorita esta bem?

-estou

-aconteceu algo?

-nada.Eu só me sentia... perdida

-perdida?como isso é possível?

-nem mesmo eu sei!só sei que me senti confusa

-confusa?

-sim,confusa comigo mesma

-como assim

-talvez em algum lugar,aqui dentro de mim.Aja algo que precisa ser feito por isso... enquanto eu não achar o que eu procure eu ficarei perdida para sempre!

- e o que a senhorita procura?

- não eu!meu coração procura!

-seu coração?

-ele procura algo dentro dos meus sonhos,juntamente com minha alma querem algo!talvez não demore tanto assim para eu alcançar o que eu quero.Não é mesmo?

-acha que é uma visão?

-talvez!mas se for...

- tudo que eu quero é encontrar aquilo que me completa para eu não me sentir mais perdida!

-do que está falando senhorita?

-nada,nada de mais

-é só algo que eu e Anna falamos uma vez

-entendo!...com licença senhorita

-toda

A emprega se retira do quarto

- talvez seja só uma questão de tempo.Não é mesmo...mãe?

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bom gente por isso é só espero que tenhão gostado e deixem reviews e fasão uma autora baka feliz.Perdoem os erros de uma mortal sem um pingo de gramática XD

Bom amanhã meu pai vai mandar arrumar o computador por isso eu não sei quando volta então se demora o próximo capitulo perdoem ta certo e eu ainda continuo doente.

Bom até o próximo capitulo beijos


	6. os ponteiros do relogio

Bom gente eu voltei e meus assistentes decidiram tirar umas férias,é que eles trabalham muito não é mesmo

Bom gente eu voltei e meus assistentes decidiram tirar umas férias,é que eles trabalham muito não é mesmo .

Bom perdoem os erros e também muitas falas que eu coloquei o site excluiu e por isso estou esclarecendo o porque o Sasori ficar falando sozinho em uma parte da historia(mas deu pra entender né)

Bom as advertências vocês já conhecem por isso eu não vou ficar repetindo e isso é trabalho dos meus o to meio sem inspiração e também eu não recebo quase nenhuma reviews da nisso né!

Bom agradeço a todos aqueles que estão lendo isso e também aquelas almas caridosas que estão deixando reviwes...

Também quero dizer que se vocês lerem ou deixarem de ler esse capitulo não ira influenciar em nada na historia pois esse capitulo é paralelo mas tem uma certa ligação!

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os ponteiros do relógio

Com mais uma de suas fotografias

Prometi nunca mais chorar

Mas os ponteiros do relógio

Me aperta o peito

Tenho vontade de chorar

Como se fosse um cristal

O vento bate

Os dias passam

E eu continuo sozinho

Com os ponteiros do relógio

Percebi dês do momento que te vi

Que você era diferente

Não se importava com as aparências

Era tão perfeito

Na escola ensinam matemática

Mas o que é importa

Como eu vou viver

Sem seu amor

Tão sozinha

Com os ponteiros do relógio

Seja sensato

Veja ao seu redor

Como é possível

Com esse sorriso

Eu visto a minha mascara

Esperando sempre

Os ponteiros do relógio...

Pensando como sempre

As vezes que te disse adeus

Tão forte

A dor em meu peito

Tão sozinha

Com esses ponteiros do relógio

Marco no meu diário

As vazes que passamos juntos

Era certo

Mas o que me faz

Ser assim

Tão distante

É essa solidão

Como se estudar resolvesse meus problemas

Tento me distrair

Estudar,trabalhar

Nada passa de uma ilusão

Causada pelos

Ponteiros do relógio

Como posso saber

Como é possível

Viver com essa historia

Tão triste e amarga

Estraga o doce que é a vida

Lagrimas tão longas

Mas nada passa

Despercebido

Aos ponteiros do relógio

Essa historia já me enjoou

Como um brinquedo

Que não quero mais brincar

Tento fechar

Parar de ler

Mas não posso

É a minha historia

São os ponteiros

Do meu relógio

Sempre me escondo pra não sofrer

Mas como é possível

Você sempre me vê

Como é possível

Esconder

Tão bem assim

A luz do fim do túnel

Você tirou-a de mim

Como um castigo

Não sei porque mas eu sinto

Como é duro e amargo

Tudo isso

Mas o tempo passa

Pelo menos é isso que meu relógio me mostra

Estou envelhecendo

Mas parece que não se mexe

Os ponteiros do relógio

As paginas não se viram

Por que?

Estou vivendo como qualquer um

Ou será porque estou nesse quarto

Trancada

Com os ponteiros do relógio

É triste saber

O quão grande é o mar

Mas nunca poder

O ver

O cheirar

Sinto como se cada dia

Fosse mais uma fotografia

Um álbum de fotos

Essas fotos em preto em branco

Teimam em aparecer

Para tirar o colorido da minha vida

Não vejo mais nada

Não sinto mais nada

Não penso em nada

Só ouso o barulho

Dos ponteiros do relógio

É isso que não me deixa viver

É esse tempo

Tão perfeita eu era antes

Mas daí você apareceu

Arruinou minha vida

Minha historia estava bem

Até você aparecer e parar

Os ponteiros do relógio

Noites sem estrelas

Dias sem sol

Tudo que vejo é uma despedida

É tudo tão estranho

Mas esta tudo igual

Vejo o telefone

Liberdade

Algo que nunca mais senti

Mas por que?

Eu não sei

Pra alegrar a vida

Escrevo nas paginas em branco

É tão duro saber que nunca mais vou voltar a ler aquelas paginas

Tudo que faço é tentar escrever uma nova historia

Mas não posso

É infinito

Esse amor

Os ponteiros do relógio não se movem

Essa historia perdeu a graça

Não quero continua-la

Mas é impossível

Sou eu

Essa historia sou eu

Então quer dizer que estou cansada de mim mesma?

Só quero ser livre

Sentir o que senti há tempos atrás

Antes de travar os

Ponteiros do relógio

Tudo se repete

Como uma lembrança

Uma foto em preto em branco

Te prometo

Que serei fiel

A essa imagem

Que jamais quero esquecer

Na estrada tudo que vejo

É a luz do trem

Mas é minha vida

Não é mesmo?!

Foi eu que escolhi isso

Pra mim

Foi uma escolha arriscada

Parar

Os ponteiros do relógio

O tempo parou pra mim

Como os dias não tivessem graça

As noites não são mais as mesmas

Não posso dormir

Não posso acordar

Não posso dançar

Na sinto o mesmo calor

Que minha memória

Insiste em se lembrar

Por que isso?

Como os dias de chuva nunca acabassem

Mas esses dias de chuva não têm graça

Tudo se secava alem de se molhar

Meu coração congelado e ferido

Seus olhos não demonstram o que queria tanto ver

Minhas lagrimas são só suas

Mas você tirou

A luz do meu tuneo

Procurei mas não encontrei

Você não mudou

Nunca falou algo pra me magoar

Eu simplesmente não encontro

Aquilo que me fez apaixonar

Querer ver esses olhos mais uma vez

Agora só me resta o silencio e a solidão

Se fosse em outra ocasião

Talvez uma nova canção ou uma nova historia de amor

Você tomou de mim o que era de mais precioso para mim

Você tirou as vezes

A vida que eu buscava em seus

Tão azul

Que eu nem precisava ir ver o mar

Esse azul sumiu da minha vida

Agora só enxergo tudo em preto e branco

Esse azul nunca mais eu verei

Trancada

Castigada

Morrendo

Sozinha...

Só com os ponteiros do relógio

Ele esta marcando o meu tempo de vida

Ele esta fazendo com que eu veja um outro azul

Não o do mar

Mas o do céu

Não quero morrer antes de te conhecer

Nunca te disse quanto te amo

Nunca te vi mas te amo

Trancada nesse lugar

Vejo pessoas chorando

Flores

Preto

Estou parando de ouvir os ponteiros do relógio

Talvez esteja morrendo

Mas tudo que eu queria

Era poder ver aquele azul

Virar a pagina

Mas o livro acabou

Não tem continuação

Ou segunda edição

Acabou...

Minha historia acabou

Tudo se acabou

As lembranças

O sofrimento

O castigo

O álbum de fotos

Meu diário

Tudo

Inclusive

Os ponteiros do relógio

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nada a vê esse capitulo

Mas como eu disse antes esse capitulo é paralelo não tem nenhuma ligação ou importância.

Mas tem uma certa ligação e escrevi mais isso pra atraza o encontro dos nossos personagens e também porque me faltou inspiração e eu tava ouvindo uma musica e me deu vontade de escreve isso .

Eu fui escrevendo de acordo com o ritimo porque a tradução não tem nada a vê. Bom agradeço a quem esta lendo e também espero que estejam gostando.Vou ficar imensamente feliz se vocês deixarem uma reviws vou explica como se faz para quem não sabe:

Ta vendo uma coisa roxa no final do testo ou como quiserem chamar no rodapé?

Então tem duas coisas

Uma escrito um monte de coisa você não mexe nela deixa ela paradinha daí você clica no Go e pronto é so escreve seu comentário e clicar em algo em baixo pra enviar.

Simples não?então é isso espero que tenham gostado e estejam gostando e nos vemos no próximo capitulo é só isso bjs


	7. medo pensamentos

Bem eu voltei

Bem eu voltei

Sai:sua incompetente

Sasori:demoro quinhentos anos só pra posta um capitulo

Sai:e ainda por cima vai ser um curtinho.Aposta quanto!

Sasori:não aposto nada.È a verdade

(se deprimindo no canto da sala)

Sai:ela é muito frágil coitada

Sasori:mas até agora a pouco ela não tava tão frágil assim

Sai:é que ela fico ouvindo uma música triste e daí ela ficou com vontade escrever

Sasori:esse capitulo é mais um enche lingüiça não tem nada que vai influenciar diretamente no decorrer da historia

Sai:mas é um capitulo muito importante para entender algumas baboseiras que a nossa autora quis dizer

Sasori:realmente

Sai:então não é uma enche lingüiça não é mesmo?!

Sasori:é sim porque ela já deveria estar escrevendo como foi a chegada,o encontro e ainda não to vendo nada de bailar.Então pra que esse nome se não toca nem no assunto

Sai:concordo plenamente!

Ora calem-se e vamos começar a historia

Sai:e as advertências?

Danesse a advertecia...Todos já conhecem elas

Sasori:nisso eu tenho que concordar com ela

Então á historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Medo - pensamentos

Em uma noite fria as estrelas brilhavam no manto escuro que era o céu, a lua cheia redondo e dourada.As luzes apagadas e somente a luz da lua iluminava o local.

Especialmente um.A varanda de um hotel.

Um certo ruivo olhava o manto negro da noite se lembrando de todas as coisas que aconteceram com ele.Não sabia porque,mas em noites como aquelas,calmas,tinha vontade chorar.Vontade de chorar pelo passado que nunca mais voltaria,pelos amigos que não voltaria a ver,pelos pais que estão mortos.Talvez fosse porque seu coração pedisse por aquele momento de reflexão.

Sorria ao lembrar de tantas coisas,o que pensava ter esquecido na verdade era o que estava emperrado em sua garganta a tempos.Queria tirar esse nó.Sentir finalmente a liberdade.

Novamente se perdeu na imensidão de estrelas que aquela cidade tinha,lembrava-se das estrelas que costuma ver quando criança e que hoje nunca tivera tempo para velas.Eram tão lindas e lhe lembrava o dia que conheceu seu amigo e também como se tornaram amigos.

Nunca imaginou ter um amigo,fora tão fechado,pensava ter um casulo perfeito onde ninguém se atreveria em entrar.Mas aquele loiro era desafiador,entrou sem nenhum problema em seu casulo que ele julgava perfeito,entrou em sua vida e não sai mais. Talvez por ser o único a conseguir entrar verdadeiramente em sua vida fosse tão difícil dizer para sair dela.

Eram amigos a muito tempo sempre o julgou o um ótimo amigo.Nunca imaginaria estar com ele ao seu lado indo para uma cidade longe de casa para estudarem juntos.Talvez fosse egoísmo do loiro querer o ruivo ao seu lado em tudo,mas talvez fosse egoísmo do ruivo aceitar ficar a seu lado.

Se sentia preso,acorrentado aquele loiro.Nunca mais foi o mesmo,por mais que não quisesse ele mudou graças ao loiro,tinha uma divida com ele.Mas acima de tudo,uma divida com sigo mesmo.

Ele escolheu o caminho que esta rumando,ele escolheu sua companhia,ele escolheu sua estrada,ele escolheu mudar.Mas mudar porque?mudar para que?mudar por quem?...Perguntas como essas ecoavam por sua cabeça.Só sabia que queria mudar.Mudar por um motivo que só seu coração sabia,a razão?não tinha mais!

Era como um jogo que teria que viver,era uma historia que teria que continuar a ler, era a sua vida,era o seu passado e a cada minuto que passava,aquilo era o seu futuro.

Nas noites escuras pensava em desistir muitas vezes por não saber o que estava fazendo,mas seu coração dizia para não parar.Não entendia seus sentimentos,nem sabia se realmente sentiria algum por outra pessoa,até aquele loiro irritante lhe invadir sua insanidade. Lembrava-se de muitas coisas e perguntas viam e iam,sabia que isto era o escolhera.Mas não sabia por que fizera aquilo,jamais faria aquilo por um simples amigo.

Mas Deidara não era um simples amigo,ele era o único a invadir sua mente,era o único capaz de faze-lo se preocupar.Era isso que sentia em relação ao seu amigo.Talvez fosse aquele azul tão cativante que o fizera continuar ao sue lado,ao seu lado,pelo menos na infância era isso que o prendia a ele,mas hoje ele estava tão diferente.

Não conseguia enxergar mais aquele azul profundo que via antes,sabia que as pessoas o ele mudou,mas do jeito que Deidara mudou.Não foi uma mudança que todos conseguiam ver.Era apenas ele,porque o que mudou no loiro foi o que ele jamais queria que mudasse.

As estrelas pararam de brilhar,o vento frio não estava tão frio e o céu que antes era negro,conseguia um tom alaranjado.Já estava amanhecendo e ele nem percebera,nem ao menos percebeu alguém aproximando.

-Danna?O que está fazendo?

-por que está acordado?

-perdi o sono! E você?

-...

-Danna?

-...

-Ò TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ!DÀ PR A RESPONDE!

-...

-Danna?

-...

-Você está bem?(dizia já se aproximando do outro)

Quando Deidara estava se aproximando Sasori desmaia e se não fosse por Deidara teria uma queda bem feia,pois estavam no 11° andar

-DANNA(agarrou com força seu braço antes que pudesse cair)

Quando finalmente conseguiu trazer Sasori de volta para cima colocou a mão na testa do amigo constando assim que seu amigo se encontrava com febre e desmaio por esse feito

-Danna...(disse com uma voz melancólica antes de desabar no choro não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas seu coração apertava em velo naquela situação e ao pensar que ele poderia cair se ele não estivesse ali,não se considerava um herói,mas realmente se não estivesse ali perderia a pessoa mais importante,perderia seu amigo,perderia seu amor)

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Podem me matar eu sei que ta um verdadeiro lixo

Sai:eu disse que ia dar nisso

Sasori:pelo não foi muito grande,já penso!ficar lendo um lixo grande

Sai:nem sei como tem gente que lê isso

Bom gente me perdoem pelo atraso e pela péssima qualidade pelos erros

Bom gente mande reviwes pra me anima e fazerem eu escreve melhor ou desidi parar definitivamente essa historia,bom é isso chega de ficar enrolando até o próximo capitulo.


	8. febre alta festival!

Voltei

Voltei

Sai:ain...

Nem pense em continuar.

Já estamos muito tempo.Por eu ter demorado tanto ai está.

Sem mais delongas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Febre alta!pouco tempo para as aulas!o festival se aproxima!o que fazer?**

Nas colinas,nas vilas o Sol aparecia tímido.Mas nem por isso impedia as pessoas de levantar cedo e preparar seus afazeres.

O festival que acontecia na cidade de Umalina se aproximava e as pessoas ficavam eufóricas por isso.Era o festival considerado mais importante da regiãeçava os preparativos para a grande festa.Era um simples festival de boas vindas ao turistas,estudantes,quem fosse...

O festival 愛(love-amor)Recebeu esse nome,pois,na época medieval varias mulheres davam colares aos homens simbolizando seu amor e desejando segurança e que voltassem para elas seguros.No festival,casais apaixonados trocavam colares que apenas a cidade produzia e com uma gráfica da era medieval daquela cidade e nela dizia "_não importa a distancia,apenas retorne e terá meu amor para sempre_".

Muitas pessoas compravam esses colares por comprar sem se importar pelo verdadeiro significado.Almas tolas,não imaginam o erro que cometem.Pois,se não acreditar na lenda é o mesmo que não acreditar no coração.

Mas havia jovens que tudo que acreditavam era o coração e por esse motivo seguiam esse,que acreditavam dar a resposta para seus problemas mais íntimos.Esquecer um pouco a razão e seguir o coração não faz mal a ninguém.Apenas ajuda a limpar a culpa de não seguir o destino que lhe foi programado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-danna.

Sasori tinha pego uma febre alta e estava de cama,seu amigo Deidara estava a cuidar dele,mas parecia que a cada minuto a febre piorava,estavam em um apartamento no meio do nada e por perto não avia nenhum centro médico ou até um médico que podesse ajudar.

Deidara estava perdendo a calma,não queria ver aquele que mais amava em uma cama,inconsciente,sofrendo.Foi quando lembro-se que as aulas já iam começar e eles estavam ainda no interior da cidade e ainda precisavam chegar ao centro o que levaria no mínimo uns 2 dias,mas pelo que parecia seu amigo não iria melhorar tão cedo e arriscar coloca-lo no carro e ir em direção a cidade correndo o risco de ele piorar mais do que já estava era sua ultima opção.

-cabeça oca,fica a noite inteira no vento frio,olha no que dá

Realmente estava com raiva não por ter que cuidar dele mas sim por saber de tudo o que estavam perdendo,velo daquele jeito apertava seu coração.Ele se considerava forte por isso não chorava mas seu coração doía tanto que queria desabar no choro com direito a soluços,mas não iria se render aquela dor incontrolável.

-sabe danna,te ver assim me faz lembra de quando agente se conheceu.

-Antes eu te achava um garoto metido a besta mas com o tempo fui percebendo que não era bem assim.

- quando viramos amigos você quase nunca saia de casa pensei que estava me evitando,se você soubesse a raiva que eu senti de você por isso.Foi quando eu descobri o que você tinha.Fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo,chorei tanto minha mãe quando me via pensava que eu tinha apanhado pra ter chorado tanto assim.

-ela dizia para eu não voltar tarde,e por isso não ficava muito tempo com você,ela também me falava para eu não me aproximar muito de você pois mais tarde iria sofrer muito.

-não entendia na época mas hoje concordo com ela,minha aproximação com você me faz sofrer tanto,te amo mas não consigo te dizer isso,não agüento ficar muito tempo com você que logo tenho vontade de dizer o que sinto e te beijar.

-mas como minha mãe dizia nossos atos tem conseqüência e se eu fizesse isso você irria me odiar e eu me afastaria de você e isso é a ultima coisa que quero.

-mas você não entenderia pois como você mesmo dizia eu fui o único a romper sua barreira.eu estou apenas na beirada se eu cometer um deslize eu vou pra fora e a barreira se fechara e será mais resistente e nunca mais vou poder olhar pra você,sentir seu cheiro,poder te abraçar ou até cuidar de você quando precisar.Te amo danna mas acho que isso só ficará no meu coração.

-Dei...?

-DANNA?!(levantou num pulo temia que seu danna tivesse ouvido o que estava dizendo)

-...

-...

-...

-você ouviu não é mesmo(dizia de cabeça para baixo e com uma voz baixa)

-ouvir o que?

-han?(será que ele escutou e não estava querendo magoa-lo ou realmente não ouviu?)

-ouvir o que?tem algo que eu presise saber Deidara?

-não nada,nada mesmo estava apenas pensando

-que supresa,a boneca pensa!

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-ehh Deidara é melhor limpar seus ouvidos porque não ta escultando nada!

-e eu ainda perco meu tempo,me preocupando com você e ainda por cima cuido de você e é assim que me agradece!

-eu não pedi pra cuidar de mim e você não tem motivos pra se preocupar comigo,porque afinal somo apenas amigos,não é mesmo?

-...

-...

-sim danna,somos apenas amigos,mas por você ser meu amigo eu me preocupo com você e não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça se não eu...eu...eu...

-você?

-EU ME PREUCUPO COM VOCÊ E PARA DE SER TÃO CHATO CARAMBA

-e porque se preocupa comigo?

-eu já te expliquei!

-e eu estou te perguntando porque se preocupa comigo?

-quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer?somos amigo por isso!

-Deidara,preste atenção na minha pergunta!tá eu já entendi somos amigos e tal,mas o que estou te perguntando é porque!porque na maioria das vezes um amigo não perde seu tempo preocupado ou cuidando de um amigo!

-...

-não consegue responder Deidara?você que diz saber de tudo não consegue responder uma simples pergunta!

-se me preocupo ou não,não lhe diz respeito!

-ora ora,vejam só o gatinho criou unhas!

-porque está me tratando assim?o que foi que eu te fiz?

-sabe Deidara você é um tolo inconseqüente,não percebe realmente o que se passa não é verdade!? Se você soubesse como eu me sinto já teria respondido a muito tempo essa pergunta!

-não estou te entendendo!o que está tentando dizer?

-des do dia que te conheci vi em seus olhos que você era diferente pensei que você poderia me completar mas parece que me enganei !porque você não passa de uma criança ingênua!

-danna?!

-e tem mais!

-NÃO QUERO TE OUVIR!

-pois então não ousa,faça como sempre fez!se esconda fuja daquilo que você tem medo não encare a verdade e nem seus sentimentos,continue fugindo e se perdendo no seu próprio labirinto mas um dia Deidara,você vai se perder e vai ter que encarar a realidade se quiser encontrar a saída,pois,para encontrar a saída o caminho tem ficado mais e mais difícil a cada passo que você fugir quando for querer encontrar a saída só lhe restara o caminho mais difícil e por não ter batalhado dês do inicio sua força você só vai perder e nunca encontrara a saída!

-ainda não me sinto forte o bastante para aceitar uma negação ao que diz respeito aos meus sentimentos!

-e por que não tenta?não tem nada a perder!pois,se você não conseguir agora terá outra chances e oportunidades pela qual só você poderá dar a resposta!

-porque se eu tentar!vou perder aquilo que é mais importante para mim!

-tudo tem suas conseqüências,se você quer uma coisa tem que dar outra em troca!

-demorei muito para almejar aquilo que é de mais importante para mim,não vou jogar fora para que eu perca o que de mais importante e a única oportunidade que tenho de encarar a verdade de meus sentimentos!

-mas se todos pensassem como você não acha que ninguém na face da terra existia?pois todos teriam medo de se declarar por medo de ser rejeitado sendo que a resposta pode ser sim ou não,mesmo que seja não sempre vai existir alguém com quem você pode contar!

-mas realmente tenho medo

-então esta querendo dizer que tem medo de ser feliz?

-não tenho medo de ser feliz!

-claro que tem,pois se não tivesse já teria feito aquilo que quis e teria sido feliz,mesmo que as probabilidade sejam pequenas não desista almeje seu sonho se quiser ser realmente feliz.

-como eu faço isso?

-seja honesto com sigo mesmo!

-ham?!

Percebeu que não passou de um sonho,pois tinha acordado com a pessoa que mais amava,este sonho tinha lhe dito coisas que sozinho jamais entenderia,mas... se foi um sonho quer dizer que ele sabia da resposta o tempo todo e só agora atrávez de um sonho conseguiu entender melhor o que seu coração mandava?

-sabe danna eu não desistirei tão sedo dos meus sonhos eu vou criar coragem e encarar a verdade e meus sentimentos por mais doloroso e difícil que seja eu não desistirei porque eu quero encontrar a saída do labirinto que eu criei,nisso você pode ter certeza!

-ter certeza do que Deidara?(soava uma voz sonolenta e aparentemente cansada)

-de nada danna apenas confie em mim!

-eu já confio Deidara!

- o/o

Um sorriso de leve brotou nos lábios daquele que a muito tempo se esqueceu de como sorrir o que fez com que o outro sorri-se de volta e se esquece-se de todas as suas preocupações mas não de sua nova promessa.

-parece que sua febre baixou(disse isso quando colocou sua mão na testa do outro e viu que não esta tão quente)

-deve ser porque eu tenho um ótimo médico perto de mim

-/ não diga eu não fiz nada de mais

-cuidar de mim então não é nada de mais?!

-não é nada disso eu só quis dizer que eu não fiz grande coisa

-pois pra mim só estando comigo já fez muito

-não estou fazendo mais que minha obrigação de amigo

-amanhã teremos que partir se não quizermos perder as primeiras aulas do ano!

-tem razão,mas vê se descansa agora pois amanhã não ter molesa!

-sim senhor

E Sasori se dispôs a dormir enquanto o outro pensava a sorte que tinha e apreciava o outro dormindo e que queria ver todos os dias esse sono maravilhoso e de manhã vise um doce sorriso,realmente o amava mas deixaria o tempo e seu coração conduzir seu caminho e que no momento certo a coragem viria e se revelaria aquele que tanto amava.

-boa noite danna

E saiu do quarto com um meio sorriso e com a cabeça e o coração mais leve em saber que seu amigo já estava bem e que não precisava se preocupar mais com sua saúde mas sim com outras coisas que só pensaria na hora certa,nada de atropelar as coisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-senhorita Amy!o festival em alguns dias vai começar!está preparada?

-não estou totalmente segura,mas sei que dara tudo certo.

-é muito bom saber que pelo menos esta confiante!

-eu ainda não esqueci do nosso trato Anna.

-e eu também não.Então já sabe a resposta?

-não!

Gota em Anna

-co...como não?

-eu acho que ainda é cedo mas que logo eu saberei pois a vida continua não é mesmo?se eu não conseguir agora eu terei outras oportunidades por mais que meu tempo de vida seja pequeno ainda tenho metas a cumprir!

-as vezes eu penso que é impossível existir uma pessoa tão perfeita como você!

-talvez porque todos olham pelo mesmo ângulo!

-ham,o que dizer com isso?

-nada,nada esqueça.Vamos ainda temos muito a fazer para o festival e estou pensando em tantas coisas,vamos vamos indo

-tudo bem mas no que está pensando?

-estava pensando em por uma luzinhas bem bonitinha perto da entrada com uma pedras brancas e com pétalas de rosa vermelha espalhas para dar uma sensação de conforto e que todos são bem vindos e ...

continua

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

É isso pessoal sei que ta ruim mas eu fiz as presas então perdoa eu prometo tentar melhorar bjs até o próximo capitulo

To tentando dar uma adiantadinha mas acho que não vai dar é isso continuem a ler e não desistam de mim.bjs


	9. estrada e muita música

Bom gente voltei

Bom gente voltei

Sai:agora ta com gás pra escrever?!

É isso mesmo agora estou inpirada e quero escrever antes que desapareça

Sasori:você não deveria estar estudando para sua prova de inglês?

Sim,mas to mais afim de escrever

Sai:como todos conhecem as advertência não passaremos de novo

Sasori:se não se torna algo realmente cansativo

É isso,sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estrada e muita música

-ta escuro danna!tem certeza que é seguro dirigir nessas condições?

-não presisa se preucupar agente já ta se aproximando de uma cidade daí agente para nela e continuamos amanhã de manhã!

-mas se continuarmos assim não chegaremos nunca!

-ta certo mas primeiro vamos parar para comer algo e encher o tanque daí agente cai na estrada novamente

-ta certo

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-liga o radio

-já disse que o radio é uma distração para o motorista!

-ei você ta ouvindo?

-ouvindo o que?

-uma música!?

-agora que você falou!

-vamos dar uma olhadinha danna?!

-não Deidara não acho apropriado!

-vamos danna só pra gente se descontrair e se divertir porque depois agente vai ter que se empenhar muito e nem vai dar tempo de se divertir.Então... vamos?

-sob esse argumentos eu... aceito

-valeu(teve vontade de abraçar o outro sentir seu cheiro,tocar aqueles cabelos cor de fogo,sentir o macio de sua pele mas sabia que não era o momento certo e que depois levaria uma bronca por distraí-lo e quase fazer bater o carro gostava de ouvir sua voz e saber que o outro falava com ele mesmo que seja dando broncas)

Um leve sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro dando uma pontada de curiosidade

-porque está sorrindo?

-por nada

-agora ta dando um de idiota e fica rindo do nada

-não to rindo estou sorrindo é bem diferente

-que seja.Os dois expressão felicidade

-realmente estou feliz

-e posso saber porque?

-curioso!

-aff

-não fica irritado

-como não!?tenho o rei da irritação ao meu lado

-assim você me magoa

-mago-o nada

-magoa sim senhor

-se eu te magoasse de verdade você nunca mais falaria comigo e ainda por cima ficaria triste.E você não está triste ao contrario ta mais feliz do que tava antes!

-fala sério...

-sério!

-BAKA... você é um chato sabia?

-se você diz...

-vai aceitar isso sem nenhuma objeção?

- o que?eu não disse que irria mudar?!

-sim,mas até agora não disse porque quer mudar

-as vezes a perguntas que não tem respostas

-...

-e alias eu te disse o motivo por querer mudar

-não estou lembrado!

-memoria de elefante

-ta muito ingraçadinho para o meu gosto

-pro seu gosto e você só é 0,0001 cento de toda a pupulação do mundo ainda tem muita gente que tenha outros gostos

-mas você em, viro sádico agora?

-por que o aborrecimento?ainda nem chegamos a cidade

-parece que a música ta abaixando!

-estranho ainda nem são 10h

-as leis daqui devem ser diferentes

-espera um pouco!

-que foi?

-pra onde agente ta indo mesmo?

Capota

-TA ZUANDO NÉ?

-é serio!

-tamo indo pro hotel pra arrumar nossas coisas para começar a estudar mas você disse que irria encher o tanque e que descançariamos um pouco antes de parti.

-lembrei

-só porque eu te expliquei

-você explico alguma coisa?

-ta surdo moleque?

-eu não sou moleque

-ai meu deus eu mereço

-a música voltou!

-vamos danna por favor!

-ta bom vamo faze igual ... a algum animal que segue o som porque não sabemos onde fica!

-não é mais pratico perguntarmos se alguém sabe onde toca essa música?

-e perde nosso tempo e toda a emoção de se perder e entrar em uma incrível aventura atraz do som!

-vão pensar que você é louco!

-como você mesmo disse deixem que pensem e eu ainda complemento a vida não é deles é nossa e fazemos dela o que bem entendemos!

-não to te reconhecendo

-talvez seja porque eu não quero ser reconhecido

-hun?

-vamos Deidara antes que percamos o som de novo

-vamos nessa então!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-senhorita Amy está pronta?

-sim!

-tem ceteza que quer ir sozinha?

-é a única forma de eu descobrir o que acontesse e cumprir com o nosso trato!

-não presissa fazer isso só para manter nosso trato!

-não estou fazendo isso só pelo trato estou fazendo isso por mim mesma quero me descobrir e descobrir aquilo que me completa.

-Amy

-presiso terminar minha historia,presiso completar meu álbum antes que chegue meu tempo

-ainda acho uma má idéia

-como você disse ''se eu ficar aqui claro que não vou descobrir quem me completa mas se eu sair atraz talvez essa pessoa também esteja atraz de mim!''

-não se esquesa volte 11h

-sou a cinderela uma hora adiantada

-tem razão agora vá antes que não sobre tempo nenhum e você não consiga aproveitar direito seu passeio!

-passeio não,minha descoberta

-vá,vá logo estão te esperando amanhã comesara os preparativos então esteja disposta

-estarei

-tome cuidado

-obrigada

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

É isso acabou nos vemos no próximo capitulo

Sai:finalmente o texto ta acompanhando a idéia do titulo

Sasori:pensei que ficaríamos só no blá blá blá mas finalmente vai ter alguma ação

Não percam o próximo capitulo de "vamos bailar!"

Sai:compro os remédios

Sasori:acho mais conveniente chamar o pessoal do hospício pra levar ela

Sai:mas se fizermos isso ela nunca vai poder terminar a historia

Sasori:e isso desapontaria muitos fãns

Silencio

Os dois:hahahahahahaha fãns...hahahaha como isso pudesse ter fãns é tão ruim que nem ganha aldiencia

CALADOS

Cri cri cri(grilo passando)

Até o próximo capitulo queridos leitores

Bjs

E vocês nem pensem que me enganão e podem ficar falando isso aqui agora vocês vão ver


	10. rosas

Oi hoje eu publiquei mais um capitulo de minha outra fic fiquei entusiasmada e decidi escrever outro capitulo nesta fic pois ela é a primeira e tenho muito amor com ela por isso sempre quero diferenciar para ter amor a todas pois são diferentes e vai ser

Oi hoje eu publiquei mais um capitulo de minha outra fic fiquei entusiasmada e decidi escrever outro capitulo nesta fic pois ela é a primeira e tenho muito amor com ela por isso sempre quero diferenciar para ter amor a todas pois são diferentes e vai ser a primeira de cada estilo que eu escrevo mas está foi a primeira das primeiras e vim hoje trazer mais um capitulo encantador dessa serie maravilhosa...

Cri cri cri

Eu to com saudades dos insultos deles,quem leu o capitulo dois a parte de meu dialogo com meus assistentes sabem porque eu to assim.To muito triste eles deveriam estar me torrando as paciências dizendo um monte de coisa sem sentido e me esculachando mas eles sumirão quem viu meus assistentes o Sasori e o Sai favor entrar em contado.

E eu não posso escrever mais a história pois o Sasori personagem principal sumiu por isso se você tem uma alma bondosa ou simplesmente quer ler logo o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos alem de ficar um tempão sem escrever ou simplesmente escrevendo bobagens me ajudem a achar aqueles dois.

Eu sinto muito se magoes eles ou até vocês leitores mas dessa vez eu não consegui alcançá-los foram mais rápidos do que eu e puf sumiram(cantinho da depressão -lembram desse cantinho?)bom é isso(chorando aos soluços)eu quero meus assistentes de volta.bom agora sem mais delongas... a história que por enquanto ta sem o ator principal por isso vai ficar na insolação mesmo.Agora a história:

--

Rosas

Nos canteiros de uma casa

Os arbustos cresciam

As flores desabrochavam

O vento batia

O sol tocava a pele daqueles que se aproximavam

Tão doces,belas e macias eram as pétalas

O tempo passou

As arvores crescerão

A casa abandonou

O sorriso desmoronou

Dentre tantas flores belas

Porque olhava apenas pra ela?

Tinha o nome de quem amava!

Tão vermelha,doce e delicada

Parecia que se tocasse desmoronava

Assim como o sorriso daqueles que não se viam em dias

De verão como hoje

Verão...ha verão

Foi você que testemunhou de meu amor

Foi você que fez desabrochar meu amor

Como essas flores

Parecia que as flores tinham ciúmes daquela

Mas era tão pequena e solitária

Talvez as outras a deixarão

Mas mesmo assim não parava de olhar pra ela

Sabia se defender

Tão bela

E tão perigosa

Era assim que era a rosa

A sua Rosa

Mas então porque não desabrochava?

Tímida essa rosa talvez!

Mas quem nunca teve vontade de se esconder

E nunca mais voltar

Tão bela era a rosa

Mas se escondia em seu casulo vermelho

Tão belo e macio

Mas se passa-se da li

Espinhos iria encontrar

Tão bela e tão delicada

Perfeita

Mas não desabrochava

O verão se acabou

O outono se foi

É inverno

E você murchou

Mesma morta continuava tão bela

Quanto aquelas que se mantinha firmes

Belas e abertas na primavera

Você não era forte como as outras

Era delicada

Por mais que tivesse seus espinhos

Não sabia usa-los

Tão bela

Então porque fores dessa forma sem avisar-me?

Talvez medo de se enganar

Te protegeria se solvesse

Te tiraria da neve

Te colocaria na água

Mas não se sentiria bem em ficar longe delas

Longe de sua terra

Ser tratada diferente nunca quis

Mas sempre foi

Pois meus olhos eram de ti

Agora te vejo nesse caixão

Minha querida Rosa

Nossas sementes gerarão um broto

Que tem um nome próximo ao que nos sentimos

Naquele jardim no verão

Tenho ciúmes da terra por te cobriam

Tenho ciúmes do vento por te tocar tão docemente

O sol que te deixa mais bela com seu brilho

Só queria que soubesses que te amo

Minha preciosa Rosa

Penso que de manhã não passou de um pesadelo

Que verei seu sorriso de novo

Que ouvirei sua doce voz

Que poderei tocar em teus cabelos sedosos e macios

Aquela flor que nunca desabrochou

Tinha seu nome

Minha querida Rosa

Suas pétalas tão macias quanto sua pele

Tão vermelha como seus lábios

Tão perfumada quanto o perfume seu

O sol fazia-a brilhar a deixando com um tão amarelado como seus cabelos

Sinto sua falta

E dês daquele dia

Só tenho rosas em meus canteiros

Teu nome

Me vem em mente sempre

Quando abro a janela e inalo seu perfume

Quando a brisa suave toca meu rosto

Quando o sol acaricia minha pele

Assim como faziam com você

Talvez fosse você que estava lá todas as manhãs

Mesmos nas chuvas era você quem me tocava com a água fria

E em pedia um resfriado

Somente você

Folheando os livros

Inteligente,bela e delicada

Tinha seus espinhos mas não sabia usa-los

O que mais posso desejar?!

É mesmo!

Meu único desejo é que você fique aqui comigo

Não parta

Minha querida

Rosa

Sem você

Não sou ninguém

Muito menos serei capaz

De ver as horas

Meu sorriso sumiu

Nosso broto

Virou um pássaro

E não uma rosa

Não tem os pés no chão

Quer ser livre

Como o pássaro

Que eu impedi de voar!

Triste não?!

Mas eu gostei,não ficou perfeito mas eu gostei deixem reviews e me ajudem a encontrar meus assistentes continuem a ler.Não desistam de mim

bjs


	11. prazer meu nome é

Bom povo eu voltei

Bom povo eu voltei

Sai:dessa vez você não vai ficar enrolando

Sasori:já não basta os outros capítulos

Realmente não vou enrolar pois se eu fizer isso a idéia escapa

Sai:então começa

Sasori:todos já conhecem as advertências então

Sem mais delongas a história

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 11-prazer meu nome é...

Realmente era um lugar lindo muito iluminada e pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam e saiam de lá podia-se perceber que era um lugar bem popular.A música alta fascinava não era uma festa era um salão de dança e estava tocando um música que poderia se dizer que estava extinta principalmente num país do oriente que talvez essa dança nem tenha chegado.

Mas as pessoas estavam calorosas,parecia que conheciam todos os passos da música,até poderia se dizer que todos lá estavam ensaiando para alguma coisa,quem sabe para o próprio festival.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Danna,olha como esse lugar é grande

-não Deidara,ele é o tamanho da minha unha ¬¬

-do tamanho da sua unha?não danna se fosse assim ninguém caberia lá dentro

-se não entende sarcasmo mesmo em ¬¬

-mãe de quem?o.o

-deixa pra lá! ¬¬

-ta bom! n .n

-¬¬

-n.n

-¬¬

-n.n

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-vamo entra ou vamo ficar aqui esperando a morte da bezerra?! ¬¬

- ¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

- faze o que né

A música alta tomava conta de todos os presentes.Era um ritmo diferente,era contagiante a sensualidade era mostrada por todos.Rodopios,vai prum lado e pro outro,vira o rosto,abraça,se separa.Uma mistura de movimentos os pés pareciam que se mexiam sozinhos subiam e desciam,no mesmo momento que parecia uma dança bruta, se assemelhava com algo leve o que dava mais vontade de dançar!

-vamos tentar danna!

-Deidara,isso se dança em casais e não individualmente ¬¬

-se ta com um humor da onça sabia?!

-que bom! ¬¬

-há,eu vou dançar com as garotas ali pois elas estão me chamando então vai procura algo pra fazer

-não vá muito longe!depois eu não vou ficar te procurando pra ir embora

-para de falar igual a minha mãe!

-vai de uma vez por todas

-ta certo... estou indo minhas andorinhas

Garota ¹-oi bonitão vem sempre aqui

Deidara- acabei de chegar!

Garota ²-então você não conhece a dança não é mesmo?

Deidara – eu aprendo fácil

Garota ³ - então vem com agente gatão!

Deidara: com prazer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori:repugnante ¬¬ fica se exibindo pra todos e nem sabe dançar mas ta se achando o tal! ¬¬ !que se ta fazendo Sasori até parece que se ta com ciúmes daquele cabeça de bagre!

Garçom – deseja algo senhor?

Sasori – sim! Uma arma pra atirar na minha cabeça porque eu acho que to ficando louco pois eu aceitei vir até aqui com aquele...

Garçom – não vendemos armas mas sim bebidas

Sasori – não vai fazer uma pergunta que todos fazem?

Garçom – que pergunta?

Sasori – tipo:quantos anos você tem?você tem idade para beber? Onde esta sua mãe? Como você veio parar aqui?esse tipo de pergunta!

Garçom – realmente sua aparência é de uma criança mas mesmo assim nesse lugar só entra maiores

Sasori: não tinha nenhum guarda lá fora

Garçom – não é questão de ter alguém para mostrar a identidade mas sim porque aqui só entra quem precisar entrar

Sasori: com assim?

Garçom – segredo!mas vai querer alguma coisa?

Sasori:claro eu vou querer um vinho tinto

Garçom – já trarei seu pedido

Sasori:obrigado!

Foi quando um ser muito bonito entrou e se sentou em uma das mesas do fundo do lugar,parecia que queria ficar sozinha ou que estava perdida não sabia o que fazer. Foi quando percebeu que era doce seus gestos e em seus tinha um brilho especial se assemelhava muito ao que um dia viu em seu amigo mas que depois de um tempo esse brilho sumiu.

Sasori:com licença senhorita!

Amy: sim?!

Sasori: está esperando alguém?

Amy: não eu só estou aqui porque não tenho ninguém com quem dançar!

Sasori:não é possível!uma dama tão linda como você não ter ninguém com quem dançar!

Amy: acabei de chegar e já fui para cá,tenho medo de atrapalhar alguém

Sasori:me daria a honra de dançar com você?

Amy: tem certeza?

Sasori: dês do momento que te vi soube que queria dançar com você!

Amy:tudo bem

Se retirarão sutilmente do local onde de encontravam e foram em direção ao salão onde as pessoas se encontravam dançando entre elas Deidara estava afastado da onde os dois escolheram para dançar.Foi quando outra música começou a tocar!

Amy: eu quase nunca dancei isso talvez eu me atrapalhe toda

Sasori:tudo bem!eu também não sei dançar muito bem!

Amy:então acho que estamos quites

Sasori:é só seguir o ritmo da música que conseguimos dançar!

Amy: está certo!

_**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**_

_**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**_

_**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**_

_**But when it comes to me you don't care**_

_**If I'm alive or dead**_

**Não é culpa dela que ela seja tão irresistível**

**Mas todo o estrago que ela causou não tem conserto**

**A cada 20 segundos você repete o nome dela**

**E quanto a mim você nem liga**

**Se estou viva ou morta**

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Então, objeção Eu não quero ser a exceção**

**A ter um pouco de sua atenção**

**Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe**

**Mas você nem se importa**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo**

**Fiquei tonta dançando tango**

**Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente**

**De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar**

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about**

**Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima**

**É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou**

**Invisível**

**Mas você tem que saber que coisas pequenas também contam**

**Melhor colocar os pés no chão**

**E ver de quem se Trata**

Parecia que cada segundo que passava o calor dos corpos aumentava e a atenção de todos se concentravam neles.Estavam incríveis,pareciam até profissionais.Não erravam nenhum passo,como todos ali pareci que tinham ensaiado para no momento atraírem toda a atenção.

Somente aqueles que estavam muito distantes não percebia os olhares atraídos para aqueles que se denominaram como péssimos dançarinos, e a cada minuto mais olhares.

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objeção, eu não quero ser a exceção**

**A ter um pouco de sua atenção**

**Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe**

**Mas você nem se importa**

**Objection the angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**Objeção aos ângulos desse triângulo**

**Fiquei tonta dançando tango**

**Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente**

**De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar**

E mais e mais atenção recebiam a maioria dos que olhavam estavam parando para olhar a incrível mistura de movimentos exibidos pelos dois jovens dançarinos.

**I wish there was a chance for you and me**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

**Away from here**

**Eu queria que houvesse uma chance pra você e eu**

**Eu queria que você não pudesse encontrar um lugar para**

**Estar longe daqui**

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three**

**Was never meant to be**

**Isso é patético e sardônico**

**É sádico e psicótico**

**Tango não é para três**

**Nunca foi**

**But you can try it**

**Rehearse it**

**Or train like a horse**

**But don't count on me**

**Don't you count on me boy**

**Mas você pode tentar ensaiar**

**Ou treinar como um cavalo**

**Mas não conte comigo**

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objeção, eu não quero ser a exceção**

**A ter um pouco de sua atenção**

**Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe**

**Mas você nem se importa**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away**

**Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo**

**Fiquei tonta dançando tango**

**Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente**

**De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**get away he hey**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**no way I've got to get away**

e assim a música acabou,todos os olhos concentrados e paralisados,bocas abertas e palmas,muitas palmas puderam ser ouvidas.Realmente tinham dançado muito bem,melhor que todos os presentes e os que dançavam a muito tempo.

Entre esses olhos cheios de sentimentos que puderam ser descrevi - dos até mesmo com a feições que utilizavam estavam um par de olhos azuis cheios de ciúmes,tristeza e até de ódio.

Amy: Meu Deus são 10h30 tenho que estar em casa 11h

Sasori:quer uma carona?

Amy:não muito obrigada

Foi se afastando e entrando no meio da multidão que voltava a dançar

Sasori:qual é seu nome?

Amy: meu nome é...

Não pode ouvir,a música ficou alta de mais,as pessoas a tampavam e assim foi ela, queria reencontrar aqueles belos olhos azuis que lhe transmitiu novamente a sensação de liberdade e tranqüilidade.

Deidara:vamos danna já esta ficando tarde!

Sasori: está certo!

Deidara: ...

Sasori: ...

Deidara: há...

Sasori: fale!

Deidara: nada esquece

Sasori:esta bem. Vamos logo !

Deidara: claro!

E assim foram eles rumar para seu destino: A cidade onde se encontrava sua escola e suas novas casas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cabo

Sei que ta ruim me perdoa

Deu muitas paginas por causa da letra da música

Pra quem quiser ouvi-la o nome é objection(tango) da shakira

Bem até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	12. vou seguir de cabeça erguida

Lalala

Lalala

(desvia de tomates,pedras e outras coisas q machucam)

ME PERDOEM ME PERDOEM

Sai:isso que dá demorar mil anos para continuar

Sasori: sendo sua primeira fic você deveria dar mais atenção e amor a ela

Decidi encurtar essa fic

Todos: ¬¬

O.O brincadeirinha n.n

Todos: não teve graça ¬¬

Há,esse capitulo ta bem cutinho

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

(sai correndo desviando de tudo que esta sendo atacado)

OoOoOoOoOoooO

Vou seguir de cabeça erguida

Deidara Pov's

Dês que me descobri apaixonei senti ciúmes dele... não queria que ninguém se aproximasse dele,queria ELE só para mim,sentir seu cheiro,ouvir sua doce voz lhe beijar carinhosamente aqueles lábios que mais pareciam terem sido moldados por deuses.

Fiz de tudo para não deixar ninguém se aproximar,de apenas eu ter direito a ele. Mas agora... como eu odeio pensar no amanhã ... ele cresceu,conheceu outras pessoas, a cada dia que passa mais você o afasta de mim.

Não tenho mais vida,não tenho mais,o vento que bate em meu cabelo não me acompanha mais,não consigo mais sorrir,não canto mais,não sinto mais medo. Por ele desafiaria o mundo,mas só me resta um coração ferido. E a cada dia eu sofro mais.

Não a mais sonhos,não há mais... só sonho com ele todas as noites e o que ganho com isso?... nem um obrigado. Por ele queimaria nas chamas do inferno. Meu coração aperta quando não posso abrasá-lo.

Não faço mais nada alem de amá-lo,ele consome toda minha vida. As estrelas brilham, mas não me importo só quero olhar para ele. Você me tirou a vida,me tirou o ar que respiro. Me devolva,não o tire de mim,não me faça mais sofrer. Mais do que já sofro.

Não faz nem um segundo e já estou pensando nele novamente,o olho e o vejo pensando em você... está feliz? Tirou a razão de eu viver. As noites de outono não tem as mesmas cores,o verão não é tão quente a primavera não há mais flores,dês de que você apareceu só me resta o inverno,não posso me aquecer,você tirou meu abrigo...você tirou o motivo para mim viver.

Como o amor que sinto por ele vou seguir de cabeça erguida,não a mais nada pelo qual eu possa devotar minha vida. Os estranho se aproximam,e o tiram de mim. Você apareceu no meio do nada e com sua dança encantou meu pequeno tesouro.

As noites quando ele vai atas de você e me deixa sozinho eu choro,ele não sabe o que sinto,parece que acaba de florescer. Mas ai você aparece e destrói todas as flores do meu jardim pela qual eu chamo de ... coração

O dia já nasceu são apenas seis da manhã e até hoje me pergunto o que faço acordado!o choro não me deixa mais dormir,sua respiração calma não deixa meus olhos se fecharem eles querem olhá-lo.A noite,somente a lua me acompanha e ouve minha voz clamando por ti,minha mão passa por seu cabelo e o sol te da uma cor de ouro o que me faz desejar te proteger mais e mais.

Mas não posso...porque você interveio,o Sol toca a pele dele, o vento bagunça seus cabelos e me faz ficar com inveja,como desejei ser o vento que o encosta,o Sol que te aquece a água que te banha. Mas não passa de um sonho.

O que Vivo é um pesadelo,pela qual não consigo acordar .Você apareceu e o tirou de mim. Mas não vou seguir seu jogo,admito que falta pouco para mim perder,mas eu o conheço e você nem sabe o nome dele. Se eu perdê-lo e não ter mais motivos para viver.

Você não me Vera chorar,você não me Vera cair, você vai ver eu de cabeça erguida seguindo um novo rumo,mesmo que as lagrimas ensistam em cair eu vou agüentar firme e andarei até o final de cabeça erguida,abandonarei meu tesouro mais precioso e o entregarei você não imagina a dor que vou sentir,mas,dês de que ele seja feliz eu o deixarei partir do ninho que fiz com tanto amor.

Ele acordou,eu o sempre vi acordar você nunca. Não vou desistir dele tão fácil assim,não vou abrir mão daquela pele de pêssego,daqueles lábios de cereja,daqueles cabelos de seda e do sorriso radiante como o Sol,e abri mão de ouvir sua voz doce como o mel,seu cheiro de hortelã e perder a oportunidade de o ver acordar de um belo sonho e o receber de braços abertos e ser o primeiro a vê-lo depois de uma noite fria iluminada pela Lua e com o Sol dourado lhe dando um brilho extra.

Vou seguir de cabeça erguida com tudo principalmente se for aquele que dedico meu eterno amor e minha eterna gratidão.

oOoOoooooOooooOOOOo

cabo

(leva pedrada)

sei que ta curto e horrível

mas me perdoem prometo melhorar

até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	13. as memórias perdidas

Acharam quem eu tinha me esquecido dessa fic não é mesmo

Acharam quem eu tinha me esquecido dessa fic não é mesmo?!

Sai:cof você esqueceu cof. Ta ventando hoje né? Acho que peguei um resfriado!

Engraçadinho ¬¬

Sasori: continue logo

Eu já me esqueci de tudo que planejei pra ela,mas vamos lá. As advertências

Sai: você não faz isso a anos o.o

Mas eu quero fazer. AGORA

Sasori: Naruto nem cia pertence a ela

Sai: isso não foi betado

Sasori: isso possui yaoi

Sai: isso é UA (universo alternativo)

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As memórias perdidas

A cidade se movimentava,o Sol já ardia na cabeça de todos,a água refrescava a todos, e ninguém parava. A cidade ganhou mais cor e ficou mais bela,muito mais do que já era,a alegria reinava nas pessoas mas... um jovem calado observava o outro querendo revelar-se mas sabendo que seria imprudência de sua parte,esperaria... e aguardaria os resultados do final do jogo. Pois... a vida é um jogo.

Sasori: já arrumou suas coisas?

Deidara: já

Sasori: vamos dar uma olhada pela cidade?

Deidara: ta

E assim os dois saíram de suas respectivas casas e encaminharam-se para a praça,onde ocorria uma grande movimentação,o loiro não falou nada durante todo o caminho o que preocupou o ruivo,mas o que estava mexendo de verdade com o ruivo era a indiferença do loiro perante a ele. Seu coração apertava só em pensar nisso,mas logo foi acordado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu-se arremessado para o chão e sentiu uma respiração calma em cima de si e viu um loiro em sua face percebendo o olhar irritado de seu amigo que agora estava em cima dele.

Sasori: Dei...da

Moço: ME DESCULPEM

Deidara: você está bem? se machucou?

Seus olhos avermelhados continuavam presos aos brilhantes olhos azuis que o fitavam no com sentimentos que Sasori não conseguia decifrar quais eram.

Deidara: danna?

Sua voz saiu fraca,triste e melancólica,com muita preocupação e com um misto de amor e sensualidade, Sasori conseguiu perceber isso,ouviu aos chamados mas não conseguia responder. Algo estava prendendo sua voz,algo o impedia de continuar e por mais que quisesse e se esforçasse se sentia extremamente fraco e não enxergava nada mais apenas por alguns segundos ouvia gritos desesperados o chamando.

Deidara: DANNA !!

Uma multidão se formou em volta dos dois,o loiro derramando varias lagrimas,algumas pessoas tentando reanimar o ruivo mas nada... já estava se tornando sufocante,aterrorizante ver seu amado desmaiado no meio da rua.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquela situação,a escuridão e o silencio foi quando começou a enxergar luzes e começou a cair em um buraco negro. Parecia não ter fim,apenas caia. Quando caiu deitado em uma poltrona quase caiando,com isso varias imagens se formarão. Seu passado,seus sonho,seu presente,memórias e pensamentos até mesmo aquilo que pensou ter esquecido via nas imagens. Tudo fluía como um filme em preto e branco,girando em sua volta. Não sabia quanto tempo ficou vendo sua vida. Talvez horas,dias,meses quem sabe anos. Mas para ele só se passou segundos.

Moço: é melhor levá-lo para um hospital

Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo o loiro pegou ele no colo e correu para qualquer direção, se importava com ele mas não sabia para onde ir,não se importava com os comentários ou com o que as pessoas pensaria dele. Apenas corria para qualquer lugar, qualquer lugar que seu coração o guiasse ele iria. Nunca só, sempre com seu amado.

Tudo se escureceu,o filme parou de correr e vozes começou a soar em sua cabeça, não conseguia distinguir de quem era ou até mesmo decifrar o que essas vozes falavam, apenas sentia seu coração apertar a cada palavra,um peso em suas costas e lagrimas sentia algo quente em sua face e quando tocou no chão, fez o efeito de quando uma gota d'água cai em um lago, estranhou e pisou nisso percebeu que era água. Continuou a andar quando de repente afundou.

Corria com todas suas forças, corria na direção do vento com o coração na mão, foi quando viu uma lagrima solitária sair dos olhos fechados de seus amado o que fez apertar seu coração e correr mais ainda,tropeçou mas fez de tudo para não derrubá-lo,conseguiu mas caiu com muita força no chão. E viu que estava em uma praça abandonada e que era muito bela, as folhas amarelas e secas percorriam a construção antiga e o chão de paralelepípedos deixavam o local com um ar de isolado e antigo, foi quando viu que uma pessoa estava lá e se assustou em perceber quem era.

No fundo caiu novamente, e estava todo molhado. Dessa vez parou em um lugar fechado, muito quente e poucas flores. Estava em uma estufa, nela viu poucas flores e as que estavam lá era diferente da outra,cada uma com seu toque especial. Mas havia uma grande e brilhante,a maior do local e estava bem próxima a uma rosa vermelha pequena e discreta mas muito bela,se destacava e chamava atenção perto da grande flor amarela que estava ao seu lada. Quando se aproximou dela,caiu em um buraco no meio da terra.

O vento estava forte,as folhas giravam em torno dos três, parecendo que estavam dançando, o vento se tornou frio por um momento e os raios solares diminuíram sua intensidade, estava mudando o tempo e os astros trocando de lugar. O céu ficou com uma cor majestosa mas logo se tornou um azul escura,as estrelas brilhavam intensamente e a lua iluminava o local.

Enquanto caia via muitos pertences dele de quando era criança subiam para algum lugar,foi quando um retrato dele e de Deidara quando criança parou em sua mão. Enquanto caia sem rumo via a cada metro que descia os objetos ia diminuindo, caiu em um lugar fofo e muito quente e viu que era sua antiga casa,viu seus pais e sua avó. Mais uma lagrima solitária desceu em seu rosto. Correu para abraçar seus pais,a saudade era tanta que seu coração saltava e dava um nó em sua garganta,novamente foi levado para outro lugar por um buraco negro.

A noite já reinava na praça deserta e os olhos frios penetravam em seus delicados olhos, estavam cheios de raiva e pareciam querer algo,o loiro novamente percebeu que seu danna estava chorando. Ficou preocupado,queria sair dali mas seu corpo não obedecia,lá... lá era seu destino final.

Seu coração estava partido,sua garganta pedia socorro,seus olhos derramavam lagrimas,estava tremulo. Não importava para onde iria agora,dês de que não o faça sofrer mais. Foi quando caiu em um campo frio,o Sol não iluminava o lugar,só tinha uma bela vista para um rio belíssimo e as mesmas flores a amarela e vermelha eram as únicas que davam vida aquele morro.

- está triste?

Virou-se assustado e viu um homem desconhecido lá, no mesmo morro que ele,segurava um cachimbo e vestia roupas medievais,e uma cartola em sua cabeça. Estava bem elegante se não fosse os rasgos pela roupa e dela estar imunda.

Foi anoitecendo,e a Lua ganhando mais brilho. Foi quando percebeu que a menina se aproximava calmamente, em um gesto quase involuntário aproximou mais o corpo que estava em seus braços ao seu em um gesto de proteção.

- calma, eu não vou devorá-lo

-...

- não tive a honra de conhecê-lo e nem de conversar muito com seu amigo

- ...

- bem, me chamo Amy e você?

- ...

- se não quer responder tudo bem, não vou forçá-lo a fazer nada

- pare

- como?

- pare de tentar ser amigável

- incrível...

-...

- você foi o primeiro a descobrir minha farsa

- ...

- como descobriu?

- depois de muito tempo de experiência aprendi a observar as pessoas e ver se elas são uma farsa ou se realmente merecem minha atenção

- falando assim... parece até que eu sou... má

- não disse isso, apenas disse que sua mascara não funciona comigo

- vi o que aconteceu com seu amigo

- ...

- ele vai ficar bem

- como sabe?

- eu previ

- previu?

- não me diga que não sabia!?

- saber do que?

- sou uma sacerdotisa, e daqui a poucos dias é o festival do amor

- e o isso tem haver?

- nós sacerdotisas, quando esse festival se aproxima 'ganhamos poderes' espirituais mais fortes o que faz nós termos previsões sem quere.

- então... podia evitar esse acidente mas não o evitou?!

- não pude fazer nada,estava muito longe de vocês quando isso ocorreu e só fiquei sabendo do acidente 1 minuto antes dele ocorrer.

-ela vai ficar bem?

- claro que vai! Ele é muito belo

Apertou mais ainda o ruivo contra seu corpo em mais uma tentativa de protegê-lo

- repuguinante

- O QUE DISSE?

- escute bem aqui... eu me interessei muito por ele,me apaixonei por ele e não será você que o tirará de mim

- ora sua

- não abrirei mão dele,ele nem me conhece mas vou fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim então desista

- NUNCA

- olhe suas condições! Quais são as chances de você ficar com ele? Ele só te considera um grande amigo! Nada mais! Desista logo e poupe mais sofrimento

- você não o conhece, você não sabe nada sobre ele, eu... eu o amo e não desistirei dele NUNCA!

- o que você fez para... ganhar esse amor?

-...

- como suspeitava! Você não fez nada,não lutou por ele,deixou as portas abertas para que qualquer um o leve embora, e agora que o descobri não irei deixá-lo ir

-...

- tenho que ir, não vou perder meu tempo com pessoas como você

E assim, a menina saiu no meio das arvores com o manto da escuridão. Deixando dois garotos para traz e um deles chorando... sabia que era verdade o que ela falou, nunca fez nada para ganhar o amor de seu danna, ele fez com que isso estivesse acontecendo. Sem querer abriu mão do que era de mais importante para ele, mas faria de tudo para recuperá-lo e provar todo seu amor.

O homem ainda o observava com olhos triste enquanto o outro ficava sentado olhando para ele sem entender nada e com o coração apertado querendo chorar mas não conseguindo.

- sua vida...

- hãm?

- sua vida é isso!

- o que?

- isso é sua vida,tudo o que fez se resume... a isto!

- como?

- tudo que viveu,tudo que aprendeu,todos que conheceu,tudo... tudo se resume a isto

-...

- a solidão

foi como uma facada em seu coração,essa palavra que ele sempre menospresou e nunca deu atenção pois nunca se importou em ficar só,dessa vez o machucou profundamente.

- tudo o que viu aqui

-...

- foi o que você fez com sua vida

-...

- esse rio

-hãm!

- foi formado pelas lagrimas que você derramou e nessa viagem... você a encheu mais

- como?

Se assustou, sua garganta deu mais um nó e seu peito estava ficando apertado o que dificultava sua respiração. Só agora percebeu o quanto sofreu a vida inteira, viu que não deixou ninguém se aproximar. Viu seu passado e comparou com seu presente estava igual.

- esse morro foi feito de suas angustias,fraquezas,raiva e principalmente pelo ódio que sente.

- tudo... o que fiz... se tornou isso?

- sim

- mas... o que são essas flores?

- foi a única coisa que você conseguiu manter viva

Foi quando se sentiu tele-transportar para outro lugar, repassou por todos os lugares que foi viu cena por cena, na ultima parte parou na mesma poltrona de pé e viu que ainda esta segurando o retrato e em sua frente viu que tinha duas flores,as mesmas que esteve com ele todo esse tempo,mas as duas estavam murchando.

- mas o que?

- é isso que está acontecendo!

- o que?

- a única coisa viva e bonita que você conseguiu manter está murchando,seja forte e faça essa flor renascer e deixe esse lugar mais belo. Cuidado que até você esta indo.

Olhou novamente para as flores e para o retrato e viu que as duas flores se encaixavam perfeitamente com ele e seu amigo,a flor amarela grande,bonita,extravagante, chamativa. A flor vermelha, bonita,discreta,e pequena como seu mundo,fechada como sua vida que sempre deixou fechada para todos. Mas... perto da flor amarela ganha vida e pode ser notada e chama atenção, pois... sozinha, não teria charme algum, enquanto a flor amarela continuaria sempre bela e chamativa,sozinha era só mais uma rosa. Por isso... não deixaria sua flor amarela murchar.

- DANNA!!

- Dei... dara

- que bom que você acordou

- a... aonde estamos?

- em uma praça esquecida!

- por que estamos aqui?

- você sofreu um acidente e sai correndo com você no colo e paramos aqui

Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem,estava corando com o que o loiro disse e isso não passou despercebido para os olhos azuis do loiro que viu claramente seu danna corar, e ficou contente com isso,pois, sabia que poderia seguir em frente e nunca desistiria dele pois provou que seu danna sente algo por ele.

- é melhor irmos para casa, está ficando frio

- vamos

CONTINUA...

OoOOoOOoOoOoOOOOOoOOOO

Acabou

E pra variar essa fic também está acabando, ta ai mais um lixo para vocês lerem

Desculpem os atrasos e pela péssima qualidade mas... espero que gostem e deixem reviwes

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	14. festival

Voltei

Voltei

Sai:Ta expirada em

Sim eu estou,alias tenho que adiantar tudo pois minhas provas vão começar essas semana por isso tenho que escrever e postar logo para depois o povo não reclamar

Sasori: como prova ou sem prova você ia escrever de qualquer forma

Depende,se eu estivesse muito cansada não iria não, a preguiça aumenta essa época do ano

Sai: vai logo

Bom...como todos vocês sabem Naruto não me pertence e estamos no penúltimo capitulo que feliz então aproveitem pois logo trarei o ultimo e o especial e enfim essa fic vai ficar enterrada para sempre

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 14 – festival

Ana: bom dia meu raio de Sol

Amy: nem tão bom assim

Ana: o que houve?

Amy: nada com que se preocupe

Ana: começara hoje o festival

Amy: é

Ana: esta tudo tão lindo,as pessoas estão super animadas principalmente com sua previsão

Amy: é, eu também

Ana: quero ver a senhorita arrasar no dia

Amy: eu vou

Ana: com licença vou fazer os últimos ajustes necessários. Sua roupa esta linda senhorita

Amy: ainda não a vi

Ana: vai ficar muito bonito na senhorita, como sua mãe foi

Amy: estou ansiosa para ver

Ana: você é um amor

Amy: você sempre diz isso

Ana: sua mãe

Amy: o que tem ela

Ana: era tão bela como as flores

Amy: não me lembro do rosto dela

Ana: lembra-se do nome?

Amy: sei que é o nome de uma flor mas não sei qual

Ana: Rosa

Amy: o que é rosa?

Ana: o nome de sua mãe era rosa, era invejada por muitas por isso sempre foi isolada foi quando conheceu seu pai em um jardim enquanto cuidava de um rosa

Amy: hum

Ana: tenho que ir agora, até mais

Amy: até

Ana: antes de ir

Amy: diga

Ana: já descobriu o significado do fogo?

Amy: ainda não

Ana: se esforce

Amy: me escorçarei

Ana: com sua licença

Amy: toda

X

O dia estava belo e calmo, o vento suave e o ar fresco. A temperatura estava amena diferente da noite anterior que foi muito quente. O quarto ganhava a cor dos raios de Sol, as grosas cortinas vermelhas já não ajudavam muito, e por fim,cansado de lutar para não acordar abriu os olhos bem devagar e aos poucos foi levantando.

Deidara: está bem Sasori?

Sasori: estou!

Deidara: fiquei preocupado com você

Sasori: por causa do acidente de ontem?

Deidara: foi

Sasori: sabe por que estava tão movimentado aquele dia?

Deidara: hoje começa o tal festival do amor

Sasori: festival?

Deidara: sim, esse festival... fiquei sabendo que é um dos mais importantes dessa região

Sasori: vai começar quando?

Deidara: essa noite. Por que a pergunta?

Sasori: deve ser bem interessante, todos estavam ajudando e a cidade esta tão bonita pensei que nós pudéssemos ir ver como é esse tal festival

Deidara: é uma boa idéia danna!

Sasori: nós vamos?

Deidara: sim,vou ver se consigo mais alguma informação, tome seu café depois eu volto

Sasori: mas... eu quero ir junto

Deidara: é melhor ficar e descansar

Sasori: foi só um desmaio, já estou bem melhor não precisa se preocupar

Deidara: ainda acho melhor você ficar aqui

Sasori: eu já estou bem

Deidara: já vi que ficar discutindo com você não levara a nada

Sasori: e não levara mesmo

Deidara: pelo menos tome seu café da manhã

Sasori: vai me esperar?

Deidara: claro,ande logo

Sasori: não vou demorar

Deidara: está bem

Sasori: já tomei

Deidara: JÁ?

Sasori: eu disse que ia tomar meu café rápido mais você não acredita em mim

Deidara: então vamos

X

Amy: vou dar uma saída para ver os preparativos para o festival

Guarda: sim senhora

Amy: até mais

Guarda: até

X

Deidara: esse lugar está lotado

Sasori: e como está

Senhora: que jovens mais belos

Idosa: não acho que crianças tão novas deveriam sair sozinhas com suas irmãs

Senhora: por mais que sejam mais velha acho muito arriscado

Deidara: vamos danna, deve ter alguma coisa lá

Sasori: esta bem

X

Amy: darei uma volta para ver como estão os preparativos

Guarda: sim senhoria!

Amy: da cidade vou direto para o templo, talvez nem volte hoje

Guarda: não é melhor chamar alguém para ir junto?

Amy: não... o que tenho para fazer é muito particular

Guarda: esta bem senhorita

Amy: até

Guarda: se cuide

Amy: me cuidarei

X

Deidara: senhor... poderia nos dar uma informação

Senhor: claro senhorita

Deidara: CO...

Sasori: calma... senhor... será que o senhor poderia nos informar sobre o festival?

Senhor: que criança linda... o festival vai começar hoje a noite e depois vai ter a bênção da sacerdotisa

Sasori: que tipo de festival é esse?

Senhor: é como um festival de primavera mas é onde se comemora o amor... nessa época dissem que é dos namorados

Deidara: namorados?

Senhor: uma superstição diz que... quem participar com seu amor nesse festival e assistir aos fogos de artifício juntos essa pessoa te amara também

Sasori: que bobagem

Deidara: isso já aconteceu alguma vez?

Senhor: por que acha que esse é o festival do amor?

Deidara: não sei

Senhor: é como uma mágica que funciona somente nesse dia... dizem que é por causa da energia espiritual que tem as sacerdotisas e seus poderes aumentam nessa época talvez pr causa de alguém que empresta seus poderes para que esse festival se concretize

Lembranças de Deidara ON

_- ele vai ficar bem_

_- como sabe?_

_- eu previ_

_- previu?_

_- não me diga que não sabia!?_

_- saber do que?_

_- sou uma sacerdotisa, e daqui a poucos dias é o festival do amor_

_- e o isso tem haver?_

_- nós sacerdotisas, quando esse festival se aproxima 'ganhamos poderes' espirituais mais fortes o que faz nós termos previsões sem quere._

Lembranças de Deidara OFF

Deidara: 'então é verdade o que ela disse'mas... da sempre certo?

Senhor: a maioria das vezes deu

Deidara: como funciona isso?

Sasori: já volto vou dar uma volta

Deidara: certo só não vá se perder

Sasori: ta bom

Deidara: onde estávamos?

Senhor: você me perguntou como isso funciona

Deidara: é mesmo

Senhor: bom... você tem que trazer seu amor para esse festival na noite vai ter a queima de fogos vocês que ver e se você viram sob a luz da lua com certeza seu amor será correspondido

Deidara: Luz da lua?

Senhor: alguns dizem que é a deusa da Lua que da esses poderes e faz as pessoas se apaixonarem pois sempre nesse dia tem Lua cheia mesmo nos calendários e outras coisas apontarem outra tipo de lua.

Deidara: deusa da Lua... interessante... esse meu amor vai ser correspondido?

Senhor: se seguir tudo isso pode acontecer mas tem um porem

Deidara: que porem?

Senhor: essa pessoa tem que ter algum sentimento por você pode até ser amizade mas se você souber que o que a pessoa sente é só amizade se o rito der certo vai ser como se a pessoa estivesse obrigada a te amar

Deidara: obrigada?

Senhor: é um preço que tem que pagar

Deidara: hum...

Senhor: vocês que se beijar um beijo verdadeiro sob todas essas coisas que eu citei se beijem se o beijo for correspondido e você sentir que foi dado de coração não sentira um peso na consciência mas se não for...

Deidara: tem como reverter isso?

Senhor: o beijo de quem ela realmente ama é a única capaz de desfazer isso

Deidara: mas se eu não sentir que foi dado de coração tem como reverter?

Senhor: se você sentiu e não quer mais prosseguir nada acontecera

Deidara: entendo... muito obrigado senhor

Senhor: de nada... de noite se seu irmãozinho quiser um balão minha loja estará vendendo

Deidara: irmãozinho?

Senhor: o menininho ruivo que você estava

Deidara: SASORI!! Tenho que ir senhor

Senhor: até

X

Andava calmamente e com passos pequenos entre as folhas, o vento batia em seu rosto desalinhando seu belo cabelo seus olhos estavam fixos no nada seguia seu rumo de cabeça erguida e determinada caminhava com firmeza só parou quando chegou a uma praça esquecida com o tempo onde possuía muitas árvores e dava para ver perfeitamente todos os astros era um lugar belo.

Amy: logo estará de noite e colocarei meu plano em pratica... terei o que quero eu terei

X

Corria desesperadamente o Sol já estava se pondo e não o encontrava em lugar algum, corria mais depressa já estava ficando sem fôlego quando finalmente viu uma luz vindo da praça esquecida correu para lá com a esperança de encontrar quem estava procurando.

Amy: já são 6h... Boa noite Deidara-kun

Deidara: Amy...

Amy: fico contente por ter se lembrado do meu nome

Deidara: ele não esta aqui

Amy: se esta procurando pelo Sasori saiba que não vai encontra-lo tão cedo

Deidara: O QUE FEZ COM ELE?

Amy: eu não fiz nada... mas pretendo fazer

Deidara: ORA SUA!!

Amy: você é tão infantil Dei-kun

Deidara: não me chame de infantil

Amy: então do que devo chama-lo? Tolo? Estúpido? Me diga

Deidara: tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer

Amy: eu sei onde ele esta e onde ele vai estar

Deidara: como?

Amy: esqueceu do que eu te disse?

_- sou uma sacerdotisa, e daqui a poucos dias é o festival do amor_

Deidara: aquilo?

Amy: tente acreditar mais nas pessoas

Deidara: onde ele esta?

Amy:acha mesmo que lhe direi?

Deidara: e por que não dirá?

Amy: simples... não quero que você o encontre

Deidara: DIGA!!

Amy: nunca...

Deidara: o que pretende fazer?

Amy: quem sabe

Deidara: nem ouse encostar um dedo no Sasori

Amy: e o que vai fazer para me empedir?

Deidara: -range os dentes- TOQUE NELE E VERA O QUE É BOM PRA TOSSE

Amy: leite quente com mel

Deidara: não se fassa de engraçadinha

Amy: eu sei de tudo... você não

Deidara: não... você não sabe

Amy: o que eu não sei?

Deidara: não sabe o que é estar verdadeiramente apaixonado, não sabe o que é sofrer por um amor não sabe o que é sorrir de verdade em saber que a pessoa que você mais ama esta bem, VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUEM É O SASORI!!

Amy: ...

Deidara: VOCÊ NÃO O CONHECE, SÓ SABE SEU NOME NADA MAIS

Amy: veremos quem vai ficar com ele

Deidara: o que... onde ela foi? SASORI!!

Por mais que suas pernas pedissem descanso e seus pulmões necessitassem de mais ar ele continuava a correr e só pararia quando encontrá-lo, cortava o vento gelado que tocava sua pele. Já tinha anoitecido as estrelas já estavam no céu escuro mas a Lua ainda não tinha aparecido, era estranho mas mesmo assim não parava de correr e de gritar o nome de seu amado e de olhar para todos os lados em sua procura.

- danna

Lagrimas se formaram em seu rosto, seu coração apertava suas pernas fraquejaram e caiu no chão e posse a chorar com direito a soluços altos, sua garganta doía, tinha um nó formado nele. Esse nó era causado por todas as palavras que nunca tivera coragem de proferir dos gestos que teve medo de concretizar. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração doía.

Foi quando ouviu uma música já conhecida, tinha a ouvido em algum lugar, parou de chorar, seu coração parou de doer e como alguém tivesse desfeito o nó em sua garganta parou de doer, enxugou suas lagrimas e levantou-se reconheceu a música e não iria permitir que essa música se tornasse verdade em sua vida.

Não iria, por isso correu mais uma vez com o coração calmo e dessa vez com o olhar determinado correu com passos firmes mas não chamava mais por ele, deixaria que seu coração o guiasse novamente para qualquer lugar que fosse dês de que encontrasse seu amor iria a qualquer lugar.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**Objeção Eu estou cansada desse triângulo**

**Fiquei tonta dançando tango**

**Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente**

**De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar**

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about**

**Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima**

**É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou**

**Invisível**

**Mas você tem que saber que coisas pequenas também contam**

**Melhor colocar os pés no chão**

**E ver de quem se Trata**

...

**I wish there was a chance for you and me**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

**Away from here**

**Eu queria que houvesse uma chance pra você e eu**

**Eu queria que você não pudesse encontrar um lugar para**

**Estar longe daqui**

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three**

**Was never meant to be**

**Isso é patético e sardônico**

**É sádico e psicótico**

**Tango não é para três**

**Nunca foi**

Corria cada vez mais veloz quando finalmente a música parou e viu que estava na praça central onde o festival ocorria, as pessoas felizes as luzes piscando tudo muito bonito mas voltou sua atenção para seu objetivo inicial... encontrar seu danna. Foi quando...

ooOoOoOoOoOoO

emoções para o ultimo capitulo finalmente tudo acabara e vocês se verão livres dessa fic idiota esse foi o penúltimo capitulo aguardem o próximo cap.

Espero que tenham gostado até o ultimo cap ou fic. Bjs


	15. A ultima chance

Nossa

Nossa

Já ta no ultimo capitulo ÇÇ

Eu vou sentir saudades dessa fic i.i

Ela foi a primeirona,mas bola pra frente

Tenho muitos projetos para terminar e colocar vários outros em praticas

Por mais que eu escreva super mal vocês não se verão livres de mim tão cedo assim

Perdão pela demora,tava em semana de provas,daí acabo a semana,passei em tudo ainda bem e já to de férias...mas eu tava querendo entrar de férias para poder continuar

Ontem fui no dentista e ta doendo pacas meu dente...maldito aparelho u.ú

Mas isso não vem ao caso...terça foi meu primeiro dia de férias e eu tava querendo relaxar um pouco esquecer da escola,descontar do mundo mais não da net ;D

Então eu já enrolei muito vocês e meus assistentes vão se despedir agora

Sai: bom...chegou finalmente ao fim essa fic sem estrutura alguma e super baka

Sasori: agradecemos a todos que conseguiram ler isso sem se enjoarem

Sai: até mesmo aqueles que se enjoaram agradecemos

Sasori: ela consegui vários novos leitores

Sai: e agradecemos a ele também  
sasori: e quem esta acompanhando isso dês do inicio um obrigado muito especial

Sai: esse capitulo vai ser bem grande por causa dos esclarecimentos ela vai ter que finalizar e colocar um ...final feliz?

Sasori: mas de qualquer forma estamos enrolando de mais

Agora sem mais delongas ao ultimo capitulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No ultimo capitulo

_Corria cada vez mais veloz quando finalmente a música parou e viu que estava na praça central onde o festival ocorria, as pessoas felizes as luzes piscando tudo muito bonito mas voltou sua atenção para seu objetivo inicial... encontrar seu danna. Foi quando... _

X

A ultima chance

Foi quando sua atenção foi tomada por uma bela mulher que andava no meio de tantas pessoas,era simples, não tinha nada que a marcasse,algo de diferente dos demais ela era simplesmente... simples. Então por que logo essa mulher lhe chamava a atenção? Ela tinha um belo sorriso e conversa com todos.

Mesmo nesse dia parecia estar trabalhando, foi quando pode ver as roupas que ela usava, eram realmente muito parecida com as que a sacerdotisa, como ela se chamava mesmo? Amy... sim, sua roupa era bem parecida com a dela.

Sem esperar mais foi ao seu encontro tentar descobrir se ela conhecia a menina e se a viu com seu danna. A distancia entre os dois era curta ele poderia chegar até ela muito rapidamente se não fosse pela multidão de pessoa que o esmagava, isso dificultava sua passagem, quando finalmente consegui atravessar esse mar de pessoas... ela sumiu de seu campo de vista e um toque em seu ombro foi o bastante para quase saltar para frente.

- está perdida mocinha?

-eu não sou uma mocinha!

-me perdoe então... está procurando algo?

-estou!

-será que posso te ajudar?

- uma mulher...ela estava aqui...

-passaram tantas mulheres por aqui...pode descrevê-la para ver se eu a reconheço?

Não podia... ela não tinha nada que a diferencia-se das demais,nada... nem mesmo um broxe,uma fita, uma marca, nada... ela era muito simples de descrever mas muito difícil de diferenciá-la das demais. Era muitas pessoas que estavam lá, suas esperanças de encontrar o ruivo ia diminuindo a cada segundo que passava.

- não...

- hum?

Seu coração pareceu pesado, sua garganta doía novamente ai como ele queria ver aquela mulher de novo,ela parecia ser sua única esperança. A única que lhe restava para continuar de cabeça erguida e continuar a procurar a pessoa que mais ama...ou pensa amar.

- você... por acaso... sabe onde esta uma menina chamada Amy, ela diz ser uma sacerdotisa

- a sacerdotisa Amy? Ela deve estar no templo se preparando para a leitura da sorte

- onde fica isso?

- o templo?

- não... imagina... eu só estou te perguntando igual a um palhaço onde fica esse maldito templo e você ainda pergunta se eu quero saber do templo? Tenha santa paciência!

- mal educado

- velha mal encarada... que raiva! Idiota,idiota... o que você fez? Ela ia te ajudar... estúpido!

- não faz bem as pessoas se insultarem dessa forma

- ham?

Olhou para traz e viu a mulher pela qual ele achava que iria lhe devolver as esperanças e as forças para seguir em frente e encontrar aquilo que procura. Não sabia o porque mas realmente aquela mulher lhe transmitia paz. E suas roupas indicavam que ela provavelmente conhecia Amy.

- você estava perguntando sobre a sacerdotisa não é mesmo?

- sim...

- quer saber onde ela esta?

- é... você sabe?

- ela deveria estar no templo agora... mas ainda não chegou,por isso estou aqui procurando por ela... mas o que você quer com ela meu jovem?

- temo que ela esteja com meu melhor amigo

-teme?

- é...

- ele não deve ser um simples amigo não é mesmo?

- ...

- sabe... quem você esta procurando... ele é um ruivo baixo com rosto infantil ?

- é... você o viu?

- vi ele andando em frente do templo quando eu estava saindo!

- e para onde ele estava indo?

- parecia que estava indo para o parque

- onde fica esse parque?

- bem... a direção é essa... mas faz tanto tempo e não tem nada lá que possa o prender por tanto tempo

- tem mais alguma coisa naquela direção?

- tem sim... tem um rio.

- um... rio?

- é... tem uma ponte que liga aqui com as montanhas do Oeste. Se você seguir reto por ela da no porto!

- tem algo nessa ponte?

- bem... lá é um lugar realmente belo, tem algumas arvores de sakura por lá, fora que esse lugar é perfeito para ver a lua,as estrelas e principalmente os fogos de artifício,pois eles são acesos no porto.

- e por que ninguém vai ver os fogos de lá?

- porque a festa ocorre no centro da cidade, e é no meio da floresta e tem uma boa caminhada para chegar até lá.

- esta certo... onde fica esse lugar?

- bem... quando você passar pelo templo siga reto, você vai achar uma trilha de pedras, siga ela então vai achar uma espécie de floresta, entre nela e você vai achar um parque, não é bem um parque mas... recebeu esse nome. Quando você estiver lá vá pelo caminho que tiver uma mata fechada, mais adiante você vai ver uma estrada de pedras cheia de musgos tome cuidado, quando estiver andando vai ver uma mini cachoeira, então siga pelo caminho que a água corre é uma boa caminhada mas é esse o caminho!

- quanto tempo eu demoro para chegar até lá?

- andando cerca de duas horas

- correndo?

- não sei... é perigoso correr por ali

- e se eu pegar um carro?

- nada e nem ninguém passa depois do templo

- quanto tempo eu levo se for de carro até o templo?

- cerca de 50 minutos!

- ótimo... onde eu arranjo um carro que me leve até lá?

- agora? O dia mais movimentado? Se quer chegar lá rápido te aconselho a ir a pé, vai demorar muito mais se tentar pegar um carro

- ta bom... onde fica o templo?

- vá para o lado oeste... porque será que as montanhas se chamam montanhas do oeste mesmo? Bem... quando você avistar a maior casa de todas é ele, vire a esquerda depois a direita e siga reto e pronto.

- muito obrigado

- de nada...

correu novamente com mais entusiasmo mas estava muito cansado para correr mais depressa do que já estava, apesar de querer ir mais rápido não podia. Seu corpo mal se agüentava em pé e mesmo assim corria. Era xingado de todos os nomes quando esbarrava em alguém ou derrubava sua coisas, mas não esta afim de parar para discutir. Ele estava certo... aquela mulher ia lhe dar uma luz e fazer ele ter novamente esperanças.

Finalmente avistou o templo, era muito grande... apesar de nunca ter visto. Seguiu as coordenadas que lhe foi dada, chegando ao local viu como estava bem protegida e enfeitada, realmente era uma grande festa que estava para acontecer, mas as festas servem para alegras as pessoas. Mas sem seu danna ele não estaria feliz.

Não agüentava mais correr, sua pernas falhavam e teimavam em desabar no chão, ainda nem tinha se passado quinze minutos, pelo que a mulher falou faltava muito para chegar ao tal lugar. Mas mesmo assim corria o risco de seu precioso não estar lá. Quando passou pelos portões quase caindo os guardas o observavam mas ele não parou, continuou a correr mas acabou tendo um encontro com o chão.

- o que você esta fazendo?

- o que você acha? Estou paquerando o chão mas daí me apaixonei e decidi beijá-lo

- você esta bem?

- é... acho que sim... só não agüento ficar de pé

- para onde esta indo com tanta presa no meio do festival? A partir daqui só tem mato

- estou atrás de uma pessoa

- um menininho ruivo ?

- bem... ele se parece com um menininho e sim... ele é ruivo... vocês o viram?

- ele passou por aqui faz tempo

- ele voltou?

-por aqui não!

- tem mais alguma saída por lá?

- mesmo que ele vá para o porto é uma caminhada bem maior e não tem como chegar até o centro a pé, fora que ninguém ia conseguir ir até lá sem ser expulso pelos trabalhadores.

- hum... ele ainda pode estar lá

- quer chegar na onde moleque?

- até o rio

- é uma bela caminhada... e pelo seu estado não vai conseguir chegar lá tão cedo assim

- é...

- cara... essa cara de coitado me corta o coração!

- COMO??

- eu vou te ajudar?

- un?

- vou te emprestar um cavalo mas vai ter parar com ele nas pedras com musgos porque dali ele não passa sem se machucar

- esta certo

- e tem mais

- o que?

- quero ele de volta quando passar por aqui

- disso pode ter certeza

- eu vou pegar ele

- muito obrigado senhor

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada do homem voltar, já estava ficando desesperado e a idéia de continuar a pé mesmo cansado se tornou tentadora, foi quando esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu o mesmo homem em cima de um belo cavalo que mais poderia ser chamado de alazão. Era um cavalo caramelo com seu cabelo negros como a noite, era realmente muito belo.

- aqui esta... só não me esqueça ele

- impossível se esquecer

- sabe andar a cavalo?

- eu nunca andei... mas eu aprendo fácil

- ta... pretende chegar até lá sem conhecimento algum... atravessar a relva, essa boa... eu te levo moleque

- sério?

- assim eu garanto que você não vá fugir com meu Foler

- Foler?

- bonito nome não acha?

- er... vamos?

- sobe ai...

O homem o ajudou a subir e o levou até o lugar correndo,parecia estar com presa mas não o culpava afinal, não era sua obrigação lhe emprestar o cavalo nem mesmo cavalgar por ele. Quase cai quando um cipó se prendeu nele, mas acabou se soltando quando o animal pegou mais velocidade e bate com tudo nas costas do outro com a freada brusca que foi dada.

- desculpe moleque mas você desce aqui... acho que deu pra descansar não é mesmo?

- há sim... muitíssimo obrigado senhor

- de nada

e voltou a correr com presa pois estava em horário de trabalho e não podia simplesmente abandonar seu posto daquela forma por um simples garoto que caiu e pediu ajuda para reencontrar um 'amigo'.

- danna... esteja ai...

mesmo cansado continuou a correr,as folhas da relva machucam sua pele e lhe dava algumas alergias, e ao mesmo tempo atrapalhava seu caminho. Mas ele não iria desistir agora, parou um pouco de correr pois o caminho foi ficando estreito e as plantas estavam atrapalhando cada vez mais.

- não acredito que o danna passou por tudo isso só por curiosidade de saber o que tem adiante

a cada passo que dava o caminho dificultava mais,já não se enxergava mais o Sol nem a lua de tão alta que as arvores avia se tornado,começou a ouvir um barulho muito fraco talvez fosse a cachoeira que a mulher tinha lhe dito. Esperançoso pois já estava chegando e começou a correr sem se importar com nada.

Grande descuido o dele, esqueceu-se que avia uma grande estrada de pedra que possuía muito musgo e que deveria se tomar muito cuidado por lá para não escorregar. Na velocidade em que estava caiu só em chegar perto da primeira pedra. Rolou por quase todo caminho parando apenas quando foi ficando mais plano o lugar. Mas por outro lado não foi tão ruim assim dês de que não ligasse para os machucados que adquiriu com essa queda.

- pelo menos poupei o trabalho de descer tudo aquilo e muito tempo... AI... droga... mas não posso parar tenho que encontrá-lo.

Já podia avistar a cachoeira era realmente muito bela,podia ouvir o barulho que fazia, era uma ótima sensação. Estar no meio do mato com o ar limpo,refrescante. Ficou lá observando por um tempo mas logo levantou-se. Ainda tinha que continuar pela estrada de pedra que mais parecia um obstáculo para não encontrar seu danna.

Finalmente, quando chegou na ultima pedra correu em direção das águas, em frente não via mais nada alem de mato,e percebia que o caminho ia ser difícil novamente, se desanimou por um tempo mas logo voltou a correr com um pouco de dor por causa de seus machucados mas mesmo assim continuou. Parou repentinamente quando viu a sacerdotisa indo para onde _seu _danna estava.

- não... se aproxime...

Sua voz estava fraca e tremula, realmente estava cansado quando finalmente encontrou ele a ultima coisa que queria ver alem de mais mato era essa menina que fez perder o sono por medo de perder seu amor para ela. Não queria que ela se aproximasse dele novamente, nunca mais queria essa sensação de derrota percorrendo seu corpo tudo que queria era... ele.

Você estava na ponte olhando para a lua, debruçado no corrimão de madeira enquanto seus pés batiam na madeira quase em uma melodia,por mais que estivesse longe eu te conheço e sei o que estava fazendo, provavelmente estava cantarolando uma música pra se distrair. A quanto tempo estava ai? Estava esperando alguém? E por que aqui? Nesse lugar ... lindo... com ela ainda por cima.

Ela toca seu ombro mas você não se meche... Oh! danna... não a olhe... me enxergue... eu estou aqui... por favor venha aqui e me resgate desse lugar eu não agüento ver você sofrer... eu não agüento ver você com ela. Tudo que realmente queria era te falar o quanto te amo e ser correspondido.

- está uma bela noite não é mesmo?

- é... nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Estava perto o bastante para escutar isso, nossa... você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei feliz em ouvir isso, você não se lembra dela, tome sacerdotisa... ele não se lembra de você. Quase pulo de alegria quando ouso aquilo, realmente estava feliz pelo menos não vai ser ela que vai o tirar de mim.

- não se lembra?

- sinto muito mas não consigo me lembrar

- nos conhecemos no salão... não se lembrar?

- haa sim... nem cheguei a ouvir seu nome

- é Amy... e o seu é Sasori não é mesmo?

- é... como sabe?

- ... pesquisando

- entendo... realmente está bela essa noite

- é...

- a lua... as estrelas... na cidade não da pra ver bem as estrelas

o que esta fazendo? Não se aproxime do meu danna! Não o toque! Não... danna saia daí ... eu não consigo gritar... é algo mais forte do que eu, é um nó que se formou por palavras não ditas, queria correr e separá-la mas não consigo, minhas pernas não se mexem. Não...

minhas lagrimas caem por meu rosto, minhas pernas falham e caem no chão, minhas costas raspam pelo tronco da arvore, meu coração doe e meus novos machucados que adquiri nessa jornada começam a doer mas para eles não estava me importando. Tudo que meu cérebro conseguia processar era a imagem dela ter provado o gosto doce dos lábios de meu danna.

Os fogos de artifício começam a estourar e a lenda talvez se concretize mas realmente isso é o que eu menos gostaria nesse momento, não consigo pensar em nada, meu coração aperta e essa maldita imagem passa repentinas vezes pela minha mente, você não faz nada para separá-la mas algo acontece

- me desculpe

Vejo ela correndo para trás e vejo você parado... confuso... será que isso aconteceu? A lenda se realizou e agora você esta apaixonado por ela e vai correr tentar pará-la e tomar um de seus beijos como em uma novela mexicana? Ela passa por mim e estranhamente não esta com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto provando que conseguiu o que queria e eu não mas esta... triste... decepciona... será que o beijo de meu danna é tão ruim assim? Impossível! Mas será que se arrependeu de tomar o que não é dela? Talvez... mas mesmo assim não consigo me mover...

Ela se vai, você se ajoelha na ponte e se debruça no corrimão chorando e eu ainda aqui... caído como um estúpido alem de ir lá até você e dizer o quanto te amo sem deixar que você diga uma única palavra e lhe beijar selvagemente e esperar por sua reação. Era isso que queria fazer, era isso que meu coração implorava para fazer mas a razão... maldita razão... não me deixa ao menos te tocar.

X

Não sabia o que deu em mim, eu vi aquele maldito loiro deveria ao menos sorrir e provar que eu consegui o que realmente queria e ele não,deveria ter ficado lá com ele e esperado a lenda acontecer. Mas... por um motivo meus lábios queimaram quando tocaram no dele...

- é isso!

Corri para o templo pois já estava quase na hora da previsão e deveria chegar lá antes para me trocar. Estou cansada, só de ir para lá me cansou e ainda correndo nessa volta esta me deixando exausta. Ana ficara contente quando souber que eu finalmente entendi qual é o outro significado do fogo.

Talvez não fosse o mais certo a fazer, me sinto culpada e com um peso na consciência por fazer o que fiz. Não sou perfeita apesar das pessoas acharem isso, sou gananciosa, tenho meus objetivos... eu queria aquele ruivo para mim mas... só de tocar em seus lábios finalmente entendi o que Ana tentava me dizer com '_o fogo,nunca será aquilo que lhe completa_'.

X

Continuo lá... jogado... vendo você chorando e eu me encontro no mesmo estado, meu coração aperta a cada lagrima que você derrama. Não agüento mais... me levanto com certa fúria e caminho até você. Quando estou próximo você se vira para mim assustado mas tudo que consigo fazer é aproximar seu corpo do meu em um abraço, talvez meu sub consciente quisesse mais contato mas aquilo era o que ele precisava no momento.

Sinto seu cheiro impregnar em meu ser, sua pele contra a minha e sua voz carregada de soluços em meus ouvidos,suas mãos delicadas paradas em meu peito e amassando toda a minha roupa, suas lagrimas me molham por completo e não consigo fazer mais nada para aliviar essa dor nem mesmo falar algo reconfortante. Tudo que faço é te abraçar mais e mais forte contra mim.

Não sei quanto tempo estivemos assim mas os fogos ainda estouravam e finalmente você parou e olhou para mim com o rosto muito vermelho e me abraçou de forma calma, tudo que pude fazer no momento foi afrouxar um pouco o abraço e te abraçar delicadamente.

- tudo bem...

você não faz nada apenas enterra sua cabeça em meu pescoço e sinto sua respiração suave tocando minha pele e me estremecendo por completo. Aquilo era o cumulo, sabia que dês de o inicio não agüentaria esse tipo de contato mas mesmo assim fiz mas agora não agüento mais, paro de te abraçar e você apenas me abraça mais forte.

- por favor dei... não me abandone...

Sua voz suave e tremula ao meu ouvido parecia que estava me provocando com aquilo, você esta a centímetros do meu rosto. Deixo a razão de lado e desço meus braços para a sua cintura e aproximo mais nossos corpos se colando, mas ainda continuamos se aproximando e se afastando de nossos rostos.

Com uma mão livre passo por seu rosto e paro um momento por seus lábios e em troca vejo você fechado seus olhos e aproveitando cada vez mais o contato, colocando seus braços pelo meus pescoço como se esperasse que eu começasse logo com aquilo e foi o que fiz. Tomei seus lábios para mim em um beijo doce mas ao mesmo tempo ferros e vejo que você o acompanha e não deixa com que eu quebre o contato.

Vou aprofundando cada vez mais e te deito naquelas tabuas de madeira que servem para uma ponte que ninguém usa a anos talvez. Os fogos continuam a estourar e a lua mais brilhante do que nunca parecia estar lá para nos iluminar e... haa... como você fica belo assim... tão vulnerável a mim. Não consigo me separar de você e tudo que faço é percorrer seu corpo com minhas mãos enquanto você arranha minhas costas.

Posso ser um masoquista ou ser considerado assim mas... admito que estava amando aquilo, aquela dor vinda de você era ótima e não queria que ela acabasse mas tudo que é bom tem que acabar ou como dizem: alegria de pobre dura pouco. Mas agora sei que te tenho para sempre e em todos os dias e sei que isso não vai acabar apenas essa noite.

Vejo você embaixo de mim... ofegante... seu lábios inchados e vi que sua pele adquiriu uma cor muita próxima a de seus cabelos, se me dissessem que estava no mesmo estado não me surpreenderia e nem duvidaria pois sabia que estava do mesmo modo. A cada segundo que passava você ficava mais lindo e não agüentei e te beijei novamente mas dessa vez te levantando um pouco te tirando daquela tabua imunda e vejo que você retribui minhas caricias com a mesma intensidade.

O ultimo fogo de artifício foi estourado naquele momento e como dizem: o ultimo é sempre o mais saboroso. Pode acreditar que sim... o vento soa e bate contra nossos corpos que nesse momento estavam quentes e nos deixa arrepiados mas mesmo assim te abraço mais forte e de forma mais possessiva tentando te proteger e junto ao vento varias flores voaram e caíram ou em cima de nós, ou na água mas a maioria se concentrava ao nosso redor.

E nos separamos novamente, você olha diretamente para meus olhos e toca minha pele e sorri... a tempos não via você sorrir dês do dia em que nos conhecemos... você quase nunca sorria mas daí você disse que iria mudar... quando chegamos aqui você disse isso mas até hoje não entendi o motivo.

- danna...

- fale

- quando estávamos vindo para cá...

- o que tem?

- você disse que irria mudar mas... eu ainda não entendi o motivo

- sabe... quando eu era criança vi em você um brilho

- brilho?

- em seus olhos... eu vi que era diferente... queria poder ver esse brilho para sempre foi quando... eu não consegui mais ver

- ...

- sabe por quê?

- não...

- porque o brilho que eu via em seus olhos eu vi nos olhos dessa menina

- hum...

- mas... esse brilho era um brilho de amigos... foi daí que eu percebi que eu não te considerava mais um amigo mas sim... algo mais forte

- danna...

- por isso quis mudar... quis mudar para você perceber que eu te amava e fazer com que você visse que estava me esforçando para ver novamente ver esse brilho mas de uma outra forma

- eu sempre te amei

selei seus lábios novamente mas dessa vez não foi um beijo selvagem ou ferros ou até mesmo duradouro. Foi algo rápido... significativo, um beijo doce que mostrava todos os meus sentimentos.

- eu também...

- vamos para a casa... já esta escurecendo e vai ser realmente difícil encontrarmos o caminho de volta de noite

- esta certo... me ajuda a levantar?

- claro meu amor!

Te levanto, mas quando você ia andar para voltar para a casa te abracei e ataquei seu pescoço... você realmente não esperava isso e soltou um gemido e eu amei e queria te ouvir gritando mas sabia que nesse momento não poderia por isso me contentei só com aquilo mas sem antes te carregar no colo como uma noiva que acabou de se casar e esta indo para sua lua de mel.

- estou parecendo uma noiva assim

Você esta vermelho novamente e meu sorriso brota em meus lábios... você não sabe como eu fico feliz em estar assim com você... eu quero ser o único na sua vida e quero que você também seja o único na minha. Por mais que as coisas fiquem difíceis vamos resolver tudo juntos.

- eu quero que você seja...

- ham?

- por enquanto vamos ficar assim mas...

- mas?

- eu quero um dia me casar com você e ficar com você para sempre

Vejo você corar mais e se esconder em meus braços fingindo olhar para qualquer outro lugar. Continua a caminhar te carregar, você é bem leve e agradeço mas se você fosse pesado mesmo assim te carregaria meus machucados começam a doer novamente mas só de estar assim com você não ligo mais para eles e continuo nosso caminho... pois de agora em diante não estarei mais sozinho... eu não quero mais ficar sem você.

X

- AMY!!

- Ana...

estou acabada... meu corpo na agüenta mais, ele nunca foi forte e nem preparado para eu fazer sempre essas caminhadas na verdade eu nunca as fiz pois nunca pude sair do templo por esse motivo me estiro no chão e vejo você e mais empregados correndo em minha direção. Não queria preocupar ninguém mas parece que falhei nisso também.

- sabe Ana...

- não fale nada querida... vamos te levar para dentro

fiz você chorar... esse nunca foi meu objetivo... eu sempre quis ver seu sorriso, ele sempre me alegrou e me deu forças... talvez por isso eu não pude ficar ao seu lado e nem no dele... vocês dois devem ser do símbolo do fogo. Esse elemento que jamais vai me completar... ele pode me deixar feliz mas nunca ira me completar pois... ele simboliza o amor e... duração...

Eu sou como o ar... sou livre e quero ser livre mas não duro por muito tempo, a cada passo que dou e a cada lugar que passo me contamino... eu era pura mas a minha ganância cresceu tanto que se tornou impura e incapaz de ser expelida novamente... eu não sou eterna... por mais que pareça eu me desgasto com o tempo mas o fogo...

Ele sim é... por mais que a água ou qualquer outro elemento o apague ele vai voltar... os estragos que causou sempre vão ficar marcados nas mentes e corações de quem viu e sentiu.. os estragos que ele causa para quem não sabe lidar com ele como é o meu casso... eu não sei lidar com ele... eu não sei lidar com o amor... seja de um amigo... eu não dei diferenciá-los...

Ele vai continuar acesso sempre em nossas mentes e corações até o momento que morremos ele vai continuar ali pois... se você o ascendeu no coração de alguém ele vai continuar queimando... seja com uma dor ou com um grande amor... mas o ar... ele não sabe lidar com ele... ele só o aumenta... mas o aumenta na questão dele trazer mais sofrimento e fazer com que o ar se torne mais impuro e sufoque quem esta ao redor não podendo respirar.

Eu aprendi da pior forma... talvez esse seja o meu fim... talvez seja apenas um novo começo... mas agora... tenho que encontrar alguma arvore para me purificar novamente e me fazer sair por ai livremente e deixar os outros respirar... caso isso não aconteça... existe muitos com o mesmo elemento que não vão cometer o mesmo erro de se envolver comigo.

Agora sei porque me envolvo com a grama...a terra... as plantas... a água... elas são as únicas capazes de me purificar mas o fogo... se me juntar com ele... quem esta em volta não vai conseguir respirar e ainda... aumentarei mais as chamas e causarei a dor em muitos.

Minha única esperança... é de encontrar alguém ... que seja de algum desses elementos e seja capaz de me purificar e me tornar livre... pela primeira vez... eu quero ser livre...

Vejo o sorriso de varias pessoas por essa janela... já me sinto muito melhor o que um copo de água não é capaz de fazer? Milagre já faz... vou para fora melhor... talvez eu já encontrei o elemento que me completa... por isso me sinto livre novamente... e aqui estou eu... lendo a sorte. Mas o que acho incrível... é um garota que esta sentado no poço...

- oi...

- boa noite sacerdotisa... fez um grande trabalho hoje...

- obrigada...

-...

-...

-...

- gosta da água?

- quando estive aqui quando era mais novo... sua mãe me disse que eu era como a água

é... realmente a água faz milagre... e é a melhor para limpar algo e purificar pois ela é conhecida como a purificadora... me sinto limpa ao lado dele... por esse motivo... posso ser capaz... agora... mesmo que seja só hoje... eu serei livre!

X

-Essa caminhada mata

- me desculpe...

- esta se desculpando pelo que?

- você me carregou até o hotel...por isso esta muito cansado!

- danna...

- hum?

- eu fiz isso... porque não queria te ver no estado em que estou... e alias...

- alias?

- eu queria te carregar...

- baka

- não me chame assim... eu me magôo facilmente

- problema seu!

- é assim é?

- é...

- então vai ver só uma coisa

- não... se afaste... deidara... você ta fedendo vai toma banho

- é assim que você me trata depois de tudo?

- posso te tratar bem melhor... dês de que você tome um banho

- depois que eu voltar... quero que saiba de uma coisa

- o que?

- você não se cansou nessa caminhada... mas vou fazer você ficar exausto

- é isso mesmo que eu quero!

- então me aguarde...

- estou te esperando... só na demore muito!

- não vou demorar!

Não podia pedir mais nada... tenho a pessoa que mais amo ao meu lado me esperando do outro lado, mas algo esta me incomodando... aquela menina... sei que ela esta bem e que não precisarei me preocupar mais com ela. Me seco rápido pois tenho que ir logo e quando saiu o que vejo? Eu quase na acreditei mas fiquei feliz até... vi meu anjo dormindo tranqüilamente apesar de eu também estar bem cansado... só por esse motivo me puz a dormir também... abraçadinho a ele... teremos muito tempo para fazer o que quisermos... a pior parte é saber que daqui alguns dias as aulas começas mas a melhor parte é saber que vou ficar sempre com meu danna.

X

- senhorita Amy!

- já estou pronta!

- boa sorte!

- obrigada

Agora que estou livre... posso fazer o que bem entender... não sei como isso foi acontecer mas... dês daquele dia minha saúde melhorou muito principalmente quando conheci quem me completava... ele me convenceu a ir estudar com ele... aceitei... não tinha nada melhor para fazer. E agora estou aqui... com ele... indo para essa tal escola mas eu queria mesmo era pedir desculpas para aqueles dois.

E vejam só como o destino esta sendo bom comigo... vejo aqueles dói de mãos dadas se paquerando em um banco da mesma escola que eu vou estudar, vou fazer meu primeiro ano da faculdade... pretendo fazer psicologia e meu mais novo namorado pretende fazer medicina. Nos completamos... isso é o que importa

- pode me dar um minuto por favor?

- claro

ando até o casal de pombinhos e eles me olham, e como sempre o loiro abraça o outro de forma possessiva mostrando que o ruivo era dele e ai de mim se me aproximar.

- não quero guerra

- sei...

- deidara!

- o que danna? Ela já tentou te tirar de mim

- agente nem tava namorando...

- mas mesmo assim... foi tudo muito recente...só fez seis dias dês daquele dia... e ainda não fiz você...

- calado!

- mas danna... é verdade... aquele dia você disse que agente ia fazer... até hoje nada

- er... com licença... eu ainda estou aqui!

- baka

- o que quer?

- obrigada pela educação loiro

- não me chame assim

- queria pedir desculpas... por tudo que causei e fiz para vocês dois

- ham?

- me desculpe...

- se não fosse por você talvez esse baka nunca tivesse coragem para se confessar... admita loiro

- até tu danna?

- admite logo

- é verdade

-então... até mais!

-amigos?

- claro... e você loiro! Amigos?

- fazer o que né

- VAMOS AMY

- TO INDO!

- quem é?

- larga de ser curioso loiro

- eu tenho nome sabia?

- liga pra ele não

- esta bem... tchau

talvez pela primeira vez... só agora me senti livre pra representar o ar de verdade... junto da água que também quer ser livre e sempre vai estar comigo para me purificar caso eu passe novamente pelo o que eu passei. Olho para trás e vejo os dois ao mesmo tempo que brigam trocam caricias... nunca vi ninguém assim... mas tem de tudo nesse mundo...volto a andar mas dessa vez de cabeça erguida.

- EI AMY!! ESPERE

- o que foi?

- tem algo de interessante hoje acontecendo na cidade?

- na cidade mais movimentada você ainda me pergunta se vai acontecer algo?

- é...

- pra quer saber?

- quero levar o danna para algum lugar!

- e pretende que eu te fale de algo?

-é... por ai

- tem um salão de dança... ta afim?

- claro...

- então também irei

-COMO??

- quero também ter um encontro... você não é o único que quer passar um tempo com seu amor

- ta bom

- um encontro duplo...

- então ... que horas nos encontramos e na onde?

- as sete da noite na praça abandonada...

- ta certo

- ei...

- o que foi?

- deixe que nossos corações nos guie até aquele mesmo salão

- eu te mato se você dançar com ele

- eu não vou nem tocar nele... não se preocupe

- ta certo... até a noite

- até... e...

- o que?

- vamos bailar!

FIM!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou essa fic... é a primeira fic que eu dou um fim por isso não sei se esta bom... espero que tenham gostado e até outra fic.

Eu vou sentir saudades dela mas fazer o que né... é a vida... espero que tenham gostado de verdade e eu disse que ia ser grandinho esse capitulo. Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado essa besteira. Mesmo que eu me critique eu sei que lá no fundo eu tenho esperanças eu na vou desistir de escrever só vou parar quando vcs disserem... chega já não agüento ler tanta besteira

Então é isso gente

Um beijo super especial e dessa vez não tem mais até o próximo capitulo dessa vez é até a próxima fic ou quando agente se ver...

bjs


End file.
